


Uppsala

by shinzotakamura (Jacob_Matson)



Category: Bleeding Me - Fandom, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_Matson/pseuds/shinzotakamura
Summary: A continuation ofBleeding Me





	1. Chapter 1

**The US Open Men’s Quarterfinals**

Lindsey and Dan Bilzerian watch Krygios defeat Schwartzman in a five set battle royale, with Krygios walking back to the stands and asking her where he should serve the last two points of the tiebreaker. The King of Instagram posts several pictures of him and Lindsey watching the game. When asked about the match after, Dan makes Page Six of the New York Post: “I was rooting for the little guy”. 

That afternoon, the White House releases a press statement that the President is off to Camp David for the weekend. Buried in it is that he’s ordered the Secret Service to begin coverage of Senator Johns, the Republican frontrunner.

**Static line skydiving, Kansas City.**

Tim is first and confidently goes out the open door of the Cessna and hangs off the wing strut with no hesitation. The instructor gives him a nod, and he lets go into a perfect arch as the chute deploys. Lana goes next, and works her right foot carefully down to the metal step on top of the wheel and then leans forward and grasps the strut under the wing. She works her hands out and then lets her feet off the step. She hangs off the strut, wind in her googles, and then looks over at the instructor. He makes a hands free gesture and she lets go. Bettina is next. Then to Levi’s amazement, Senator Johns, who moves gingerly, but eventually manages to hang on the strut with his feet free and let go. Then footage switches to everyone on the ground sharing congratulations, with Secret Service agents looking on. Levi scans the comments. _The man needs Secret Service protection alright – from his own staff._ Is the one with the most likes.

Lindsey’s blog : **No Levi - No Lana - No Tim**

Call me cynical, but if the President wanted to handicap our campaign, he couldn’t have picked a better way. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen between Lana and Levi. And I was looking forward to getting to know Tim, who got his forklift job back, and is working in a warehouse again. I got his number from Bettina and called him. Why don’t you hang out your shingle to do private security like Lana? You’re really good at it. He told me that not everyone is cut out to be an entrepreneur and he needed structure, and he liked working for a veteran run company. That he and Levi drank too much at the Foreign Legion the other weekend, and his boss actually came and drove them each home. But you could be so much more, I told him. He had to go then. Needless to say, I had a long talk with Bettina about him. Bettina is sporting an engagement ring now. It’s tiny, but it just sparkles. It must have cost Simon a fortune. She’s being a good sport about no longer being allowed to drive the Yukon. I asked her what Lana is up to, and she’s going before the licensing board this week to get her PI license back. What’s going on with her and Levi? They’re still friends, is all that Bettina would tell me.  
The Tesla is being auctioned off on Ebay Motors. I loved that vehicle. But the Secret Service doesn’t want Bettina and I offsite with Tesla families as it gets charged up at night. 

Honestly, I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to stick around. Senator Johns doesn’t change his message; that’s part of his appeal. He keeps saying the same basic things over and over again. He’s not campaigning to fix every wrong in the world. “The world was wrong before I got here, and it’ll be wrong after I’m gone”. The questions from the audience are the same everywhere we go. From here to election day just seems anticlimax now, as professional pollsters and consultants will gradually take over the campaign and it will all be scripted and about not making gaffes in the final stretch. 

I talked to Bettina about her thoughts on me becoming a reporter, and she told me that my gift was as a writer, and that I was an imbedded journalist par excellence, and that there has never been a better time for content, as people are looking to get unfiltered feed. Reporters have editors who answer to corporate, she told me. I was really fortunate to have a great one who had my back. But being a reporter means coping with constant rejection. I was able to bounce back, but not everyone can handle that.

I told her I was thinking about leaving the campaign. Well, if you leave, you’ll have great references and a gold star on your resume. If you stay, you might just end up working in the West Wing of the White House. Is that your plan? She shook her head no and grinned at me. I’m leaving the end of October, so I can help Sam prepare for her wedding, and then I’ve got to prepare for my own. Have you and Simon set a date? Just before Christmas. Will you promise to come? Only if I can get Tim to go as my plus one. Why so soon? Lana’s mother told us that short engagements make for long marriages. Is Lana seeing anyone? Not that I know of. I want to talk to her about Tim. I’ll have her call you, Bettina promised me. 

Tuesday Noon Blog Post: **New Orleans bound**

Samantha called me super early this morning and woke me up. Tim – I approve. Then she invited me to stay at her mansion. My roommate Toni moved to Detroit with her husband. It’s so weird coming home to an empty house. Your fiance doesn’t live with you? Of course not. I can see that you and I are going to have a talk about house rules if you are going to be my new roommate, Linds. Lana’s calling, let me call you back, Sam. Bye. 

Bettina said that you wanted to talk about Tim. Yes. Why don’t you hire him full time? I know you’ve got more work than you can handle. Lana sighs. Do you want my advice? That’s why I wanted you to call me. A good man is where you find him. But he drives a forklift, Lana. We ennoble work with our attitude. There are city games and there are country games. If you get to know Tim better, you’ll learn what that means. That’s all I can tell you, Lindsey.  
Samantha invited me to be her roommate. She invited you to be her guest, Lindsey. Roommates pay rent. She didn’t say anything about that, and besides, she’s so rich. Did she go over house rules with you? No. First rule is that you pay your own way. I don’t have that kind of money. Lana doesn’t say anything. What’s the next rule? No gentleman callers after sunset. Really? We ladies have to protect our reputation. The Bible says that a gracious woman guards her honor like a strong man guards his riches. What’s the next rule? No pets. Anything else? Sam’s house, her rules. If you don’t like them, then find somewhere else to live.  
Can I work for you? No. There are help wanted signs everywhere. Yeah, for minimum wage service jobs. We had this talk, Acres of Diamonds, remember?  
What’s going on with you and Levi? The project he was hired for has concluded. So he’s past tense, in other words. Lana sighs. Some people are only there to bless our lives for a season, and we’re grateful to them and remember them fondly. I wish him every happiness.  
Did Tim say anything about me? I ask her. Someone is coming up the drive. I need to go. I love you, Lindsey. And she disconnected and I’m leaving for New Orleans. 

Lindsey’s Blog: Friday Noon. **Uppsala**

After being passed over by Levi, and with Tim not having called once, despite knowing that I’m in town, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I asked Sam if we could go see her fiance rehearse after class at the community college where frontman Jon Boanerges teaches. So we go sit in the class and I might as well be the invisible woman. Samantha, of course, is a celebrity, and all the students want a picture with her, which she obliges. Only Jon and Simon are there, teaching the class. Jon is really passionate about the subject matter, and Simon is so funny. They were talking about performance art.  


_flashback_

This isn’t public speaking, Simon says. The whole set is designed to draw the audience into the experience. I want to show you all something. Jon tells his students. Uppsala is an ABR tribute band. Let’s watch them open their set. Jon presses a button on his laptop, and a video comes on the projector. There’s a completely dark stage with the murmur of an excited crowd, a simple synth beat with a woman’s high voice singing a lovely song that sounds like it’s from a kids movie. _Everybody’s free – feel good._ Then her voice holds on FREE, and the lightshow starts along with a pulsing EDM beat, and the crowd goes wild and starts screaming and jumping up and down with their hands in the air as each band member walks on the stage and takes their places. It’s like a rave, a student notes. This isn’t metalcore. Wait for it. Simon says. _Everybody’s free,_ the high voice sings, and JB lifts up his guitar vertically and hits a chord. And Jake starts growling into the mike, and they launch into Composure. Simon starts to headbang, but Jon shuts off the clip. 

Let’s break this down, Jon says. What do we learn from them? Samantha raises her hand. The buildup and tension. It wasn’t what I expected at all from a rock band. The students look at her and nod in agreement. What else? A girl raises her hand. Yes, Tanya. The lightshow was amazing. I liked when he raised up his guitar, and vanquished that club music. De Andre interrupts, and everyone laughs.  
You’re missing the obvious, Simon says, and walks over to the lightswitch and turns it off. Then back on again. Darkness is my friend, Jon says. As an artist, I use it to hide my insecurities. Even after all these years, I still won’t do a daylight set, because I’m too self-conscious. So the first trick of the trade is the dark room. It also removes the inhibitions of the audience, Simon comments. We’re not appealing to reason, but raw emotion. The next is what Tanya said, the light show, which disorients the audience and blinds them to my faults. They don’t see me sweating, my hands and knees shaking, Jon says. And it looks really cool to the audience and makes for an out of body experience, Simon adds. Then there is the music itself, Jon says. It’s really loud, so I cannot hear anyone making fun of me. And I usually don’t look out at the crowd, just in case they are pointing and laughing at me.  


_end flashback_

Jon is such a relatable teacher. I could tell his students loved him. 

During a break, I went out into the hall to use the bathroom, and just like at a restaurant, when I got back, my food was there. The guys were doing sound checks, and getting ready. Doc was playing a bassline that sounded really good. He’s even more handsome in person. Then Jon started warming up his voice; which made him sound like he had a demon. Grrr. AAAAGGHH. Then Rolf came in, and I almost swooned when he came over and grinned at me as Samantha gave him an air kiss like they do in France. I wish I was confident enough to do that. Then he went up front and pulled his guitar out of the case and started warming up. 

She posts a link to a Youtube video she’s made:  
Rolf plays the same intense riff over and over again, with Simon joining in on his guitar, then Doc, then James on the drums.  
Let’s do it from forgiveness, Jon says, nodding.  
Jon screams _forgiveness_ twice, then Rolf launches into his soaring guitar riff while Jon yells incoherently. Jon takes a sip of water as Rolf’s guitar fades.  
Let’s do it from the double bass, Jon says, putting his water bottle down.  
Hey she’s filming, a student complains afterwards. Jon’s head drops, Ramon looks annoyed, Rolf grins, amused, and Simon looks over his glasses at Lindsey, while James wipes his sweaty brow. Sorry! Lindsey exclaims, and the clip ends. 

Then they played the song from the beginning. It was a cacophony with pounding drums. Jon’s unintelligible screaming made sense somehow, and I was able to connect with the song at a gut level. Then Jon yelled _forgiveness_ twice again, and then it was Rolf’s amazing guitar. It was sooo loud and brutal. These guys should NOT be allowed to play that music in a dark theater. Someone could really get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Jax. Lana says, as she answers her phone. Let’s do coffee. When and where? Lana asks. I’d rather pick you up. Fine. When are you coming into town? Today at three. Where are you staying? At Tom’s. He’s out of town. Do you want me to get you at the airport? Sure. Airline and flight number, Lana asks. He tells her. Do you have any checked bags? One. Alright, I’ll see you in a couple hours then. Lana leaves a note for Rolf in her daily activity log. _Jax inbound Spirit 1417. Coffee and a ride to Tom’s. I should be back by dusk._

Jax deplanes and walks into the concourse. He stops at the screen and looks to see which baggage carousel is assigned to the flight. He looks over at the woman beside him, also studying the screen. It’s Lana. How do you do that? He asks her. What? Just appear out of nowhere. She shrugs and gives him a side hug. You look great, Jax. Need to find a bathroom? Actually, yeah. I’ll watch your stuff. He hands her his sling backpack and carryon bag.  
Bettina says hi and NOT to give you a hug. She tells Jax when he returns. Jax throws back his head and laughs. Let me see the text. She hands him her phone. _Too late. Explain._ He sees that Bettina has texted back. _Tell Jax that I love him._ Jax, Lana interrupts. Hmmm, he says, still looking at the screen. Bettina loves you. He chuckles and hands her back the phone.  
So what’s new? Lana goeth forth unto her work and to her labour until the evening. All work and no play make Lana a dull girl, Jax responds. Dull is good, Lana says. Let’s get coffee here, Jax says. My bag can wait for us. They each order and then find a seat. So I gotta know, are you single? Jax asks Lana. Lana nods. My poor mother. All your friends are engaged. What is wrong with you?  
What’s his problem? Jax asks. I think I offended him, Lana admits. You remember when you and I went to the club looking for Toni, and we first met Raul? Jax nods. What was he wearing? A grey suit over a pink shirt.  
Well, before the UFC fight, I asked Ramon to take a message to him for me. I never want to see you wearing a pink shirt ever again. It’s not only wrong for a man to be effeminate, but also to look that way. Jax cracks up. I should have realized by Ramon’s reaction that I had goofed, but I just went with it. Ramon gave me this puzzled look, and I explained that if Raul had moved on, then that was how he could signal that fact without an awkward conversation.  
Jax laughs again. Well he can’t wear a pink shirt now, even if he has moved on. It’s the principle of the thing, not the specifics. Purple, yellow – all of those fruity colors. Jax cracks up again, and gets up to get their coffees. What did he end up wearing? Jax asks when he gets back. A white shirt. Message received, I’d say. Jax comments. So you haven’t heard from him at all? Lana looks down and shakes her head no. You’re going to see him at Sam’s wedding though. Lana nods. What are you going to say? That I’d like to introduce him to my parents at the reception. How do you think that’s going to go? If he’s still interested in me, he’ll agree; if not, he’ll decline. What does Bettina say? I value her counsel, Lana replies, not answering.  
You want my take? Jax asks. Yes. He’s crazy about you, Lana. But if that gets out, then you’re going to get snatched by a rival cartel and used as a bargaining chip. So it’s either all or nothing. Don’t expect a traditional courtship from him. Just a take it or leave it proposal after he’s met your parents. Lana takes a sip from her coffee and looks away.  
How’s Plan C coming? Lana asks him. Dry powder sitting in a money market account. Why not gold? Lana asks. I’m not a gold bug. Any companies you like? If you’re asking a PI for stock tips, then it’s best to stay on the sidelines. Lana says grinning at him. Jax laughs. Jax, please don’t feel like you have to swing for the fences. I’ve just finished a book: **North and South** by Elizabeth Gaskell. It’s a novel set in 19th century England. The rich mill owner, Thornton, falls into hard times because of a prolonged strike and demand slump for cotton. His beautiful vain sister has married a speculator, and she encourages him to invest with her husband as a way out. He refuses to bet the payroll. Well, wouldn’t you know, the speculation turns out to be a huge success, while the cotton mill teeters on the brink of bankruptcy. And his sister taunts him, see - you should have invested. You’ll never get that from me, Lana comments.  
How does it end? Jax asks. It’s a happy ending Jax, pointing to an even happier future. So what happens to the vain sister? Jax asks. Deliberately unspecified. But the reader knows that house is built on sand – it won’t last when the flood comes. They each sip their coffees. 

What is Warren Buffett buying? Lana asks. Apple stock, Jax replies, but he’s sitting on a huge pile of cash. Where does he put it? In short term US Treasuries.  
What’s your take on the Tesla you drove? It was greenwash for the campaign – Ramon’s idea, actually. I did like staying with the Tesla families though. Was it typically the primary car, or the secondary? Lana thinks about this. Usually the latter, but the Tesla was the favorite, and slept in the garage. Would you want one? Not in my current situation. My Volvo is so nice, and I only need to fill it up once a week. That Toni, Jax says grinning. He sees Lana’s Mona Lisa smile as she looks down, and knows that she knows.  
What do you think about Altria? What’s that? Phillip Morris. Big tobacco. Why would their stock be on sale? Lana asks. Exposure to vaping lawsuits. They just took a big writedown on their stake in Juul. Ugghhh. Lana says. Stupid teenagers. Jax laughs at Lana’s evident disgust. 

It’s nice, meeting like this, Lana. Jax tells her. She nods. How’s work going now that you’ve got your PI license back? Lana shrugs. People are lining up around the block. And yet you’re able to just take the afternoon off? It’s a status thing now, to hire us. Our best clients, the ones who actually need our help, are walk-ups. I’ll be at Kroger’s shopping, and someone will ask me for a card. You shop at Kroger’s? Yes. Why? I’ve got to buy groceries somewhere. Why there? I like their selection. Whole Foods is too spendy and trendy and I don’t like parking my Volvo at Walmart. Why? I don’t want to draw attention to myself. The goal is to blend in. 

How’s Rolf doing? Good. Do think he’d be open to having me drop in? Jax sees Lana hesitate, then her Mona Lisa smile. Who knows, he might drop in on you. When is Tom getting in? He’s flying back Saturday. They each sip their coffees.  
Lana, it feels like everyone else is progressing with their lives, and yet I’m just stuck. Do you know what I mean? Drifting on the tide of time, Lana says nodding. Jax’s phone rings. He pulls it out and looks at the screen. It’s Sam, he tells Lana, and picks up. Hey, Sam. Why didn’t you ask me to pick you up at the airport? Because your fiance is a terrorist. Sam laughs. What are you doing now? Lana and I are still in the concourse, drinking coffee and talking about investing. Bathroom, Lana mouths and gets up and leaves. So how is the wedding prep coming? Fine. Let me talk to Lana. She just went to the bathroom. Have her drop you off at my place. You can have your room back, rent free, and I will cook for you. I need the practice. I’ll take you up on the cooking, but I’ll pass on the room, Sam. I’m staying at Tom’s. What do you have planned? Just to catch up with everyone. How is it visiting with Lana? Natural. What did she say about Raul? She hasn’t heard a word from him. Really??? He hasn’t called or written a letter? Nothing. Is she mad at him? No, she believes that she offended him. What?!? Ask your fiance, he knows. Lana had him take a message to Raul at the UFC fight. I didn’t hear about this. What was the message? It’s hilarious. I’ll let you get it from him.  
How about I bring you dinner tonight? Sam says. Meals on wheels and you can tell me all about it then. Sure, but leave the roommate at home. Actually, just forget about the whole idea. Let’s do lunch though. Is Lana back from the bathroom yet? No. Hey, Bettina’s calling. Bye then, Sam says. 

I was just talking to Sam. Are you almost at daddy’s? No, we’re still at the airport. We haven’t even left the concourse. We got coffee, and Lana is in the bathroom. Did you tell her why? Why what? Why I told her not to hug you? Of course not. Well, I think I’m going to, Bettina announces. She needs to know what a quality man you are, Jax. Bettina, I’d rather you didn’t bring it up. Jax disconnects as Lana comes back to the table. Ready to go, he asks, as he stands up. She nods, and they pitch their coffees. Give me something to carry, Lana tells him. He hands her his sling backpack and she puts it around her, then takes his elbow, and they walk together to baggage carousel, which has stopped moving and is empty. They walk to the claim office and Jax shows his ID. The clerk behind the counter looks at it, and then looks between Jax and Lana. When they leave, she quickly posts on Facebook, and soon it’s trending. _Jax and Lana are back together_.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana pulls back into Rolf’s just before sunset and grabs a glass of water from the fridge and goes out and sits on the porch and watches the sunset. Rolf joins her as it turns twilight. Hi, she tells him. He sits down beside her, and smiles at her bare feet stretched out in front of her. Staring at my peasant ankles? She teases. You caught me, he admits, and stretches out his feet, and leans back, mirroring her. How did your day go? I picked up Jax at the airport this afternoon. We had coffee. It was nice. Rolf nods. How’s he doing? He’s at loose ends. Where did you point him? To fiction. Do tell. Rolf says. North and South. Is there a particular passage that you think will jump out at him? Thornton’s awful sister. I told him how he refused to bet the payroll on her husband’s speculation, and how she taunted him as the cotton mill teeters on bankruptcy. Rolf suddenly chuckles. What’s funny? I’m laughing at myself. I thought you were talking the saga of the Hazards and the Mains. Why would Lana want Jax to read a dingy historical novel about the American Civil War? Sorry, I should have specified the author: Elizabeth Gaskell. And it’s a Victorian era social commentary with a very tame romance. No pirates? Rolf asks. Lana laughs. No. But there is a lot of death and sadness. It’s a serious work, Rolf. Think Pride and Prejudice without Jane Austen’s caustic wit. I admire her forthrightness. Rolf says. Which is your favorite? Lana asks. Persuasion. Really? Someone’s coming, Rolf says. Headlights come up the drive ten seconds later. The lights momentarily blind them, and then shut off. Sam and Lindsey get out and walk up to the porch. What are you two doing outside? Lindsey asks Lana. Scoot over, Sam tells Rolf, and sits beside him. Lana pats the concrete beside her, and Lindsey takes a seat. Hi, Lana tells her with a smile. 

Lindsey’s Blog: Midnight, Wednesday. 

Sam and I headed over to visit Lana, but her Volvo wasn’t at the apartment, and her phone went straight to voicemail, so we drove over to Rolf’s and sure enough, her car was still there. It was getting dark by the time we got there, but no lights on in the house as we pulled up the drive. Then we saw Lana and Rolf sitting together out on the steps, not together together, there was a little distance between them. Each leaning back on their elbows, so relaxed. The contrast was funny. Lana with her bare feet sticking out of her demin jumper, looking like a farm girl, and Rolf immaculately dressed in white, looking like a tennis player from the 1920s, even wearing vintage leather shoes. Neither moved or said anything as we got out. It was still light enough out that I could see them alright, and Sam told Rolf to scoot over and sat in between him and Lana, and Lana patted the concrete step next to her for me to sit. Hi, she told me with a smile. I know we’re interrupting your reverie, but I need to talk to Lana, Sam told Rolf. We checked the apartment and tried calling you, I told her.   
I lost track of time, Lana said. Do you want me to drive you, or are you going to make your own arrangements? Lana asked him. The latter, Rolf said. I’m going to talk with Sam then. Linds, you can pick me up at Lana’s apartment when you’re done visiting with Rolf, Sam told me. I don’t remember how to get there. Just call me and I’ll talk you in, Sam told me.   
Lana got up and said good night to Rolf. Good night, Lana. And Sam told him that she’d see him later. Oh, this is my roommate Lindsey. Lindsey, this is my friend Rolf Asgaard. See ya. And she and Lana took off in the Volvo, leaving me alone.  
Lana and I were talking books, Lindsey. What’s your favorite Austen? Can’t stand her, I told him, and I heard him chuckle. Lana’s friend Tim was on deployment in Iraq and watching a movie in his room. And suddenly his door flew open and one of the other NCOs burst in. What are you watching? I heard girls giggling. Pride and Prejudice, Tim told him, the BBC version, and Tim threw him the five volume disk set cover. What the fill in the blank? The other sergeant said. I thought you had porn! And he stormed out and slammed the door.   
You just completely ruined my conception of Tim as a man’s man, I told Rolf giggling. I know what you mean, Rolf deadpanned. He should have been reading it as a long overdue library book. I laughed so hard in the darkness.   
So if you could recommend one novel for me to read, what would it be, Lindsey? For you as a stand in for the patriarchy, or specific to you, is that what you’re asking? Yes, he answered – which was really witty, come to think of it. Fifty Shades of Grey. You can leave now, he told me, and got up and went inside just like that. Oops. 

I called Sam and she gave me really brief directions. Call me again when you get closer. They were still talking in the car when I got there. Lana invited us inside. Their apartment is small but very tidy. Even the bathroom was sparkling clean. Emphasis on was. Zero for two tonight, I know. Neither of them asked me how it went with Rolf, but kept on talking about Samantha’s wedding. I’ll buy it for you then. No you won’t. I already talked this over with Bettina. She’s going to be wearing a white midi wrap dress with half sleeves and I’m wearing a plain white zip up dress. Only the bride wears white, Sam protested. Only the bride wears a gown and a veil, Lana countered. You at least have to wear matching dresses. No we don’t. And I’m not wearing high heels. You are impossible, Lana. Fire me then. You’re fired, Sam told her. Fine. Now get out of my apartment. You are so frustrating, Lana. Why are you making a big deal out of this, Samantha? It’s my wedding. I get to plan it, and that includes what my bridesmaids wear, so they don’t upstage me. I’ll show you the dress, Lana told her, and they went to Lana’s room. Sam came out five minutes later in a modest yet elegant black dress. What do you think of Lana’s dress? Imagine it in white. I don’t see the dress, I just see you, I told her. Sam stomped her foot and charged back into Lana’s room. Let’s go, she told me a couple minutes later, after she had changed back. Lana came over and gave me a hug, and really squeezed me. Lana’s strong. Good night, Lindsey. I know we didn’t get to talk, but soon. 

Have you ever seen Bridesmaids? Sam asked me as we drove home. Of course. So funny but just too raunchy for me to want to watch again. Why am I always Annie to Lana’s Helen? Sam fumed. I know exactly what you mean, I told Sam. When I was asked to be a bridesmaid, I just bought the damn dress and did what I was told, Sam snapped. I don’t think Lana has ever been a bridesmaid before, I told Sam, let alone maid of honor. That doesn’t give her the right to be so difficult, Sam yelled. It’s going to be Kate Middleton’s wedding all over again, where the only thing everyone noticed was Pippa’s dress.


	4. Chapter 4

Jax wakes up and reads Lindsey’s blog, and laughs and laughs. He texts Sam. _Annie – let’s do lunch._ Then he goes and starts researching Kroger Co. 

Jax, I’d like you to meet my new roommate Lindsey. Hi, Jax says grinning, as they sit down at a booth. Great to meet you, Lindsey. I read your blog. You’re a talented writer. Thank you, Lindsey tells him, blushing fiercely. I trust people who are still able to blush, Jax announces as he grins at her, which only makes Lindsey blush even more. Go easy, Jax. Sam tells him. I take it you talked to Lana. Um-hmm. Sam nods. And? Come to find out that the number I have is no good. Is it off? The short answer is that I don’t know. You’ll tell me when you find out, won’t you? Sam nods. 

You’re his friend, so I need to know for future reference, what should I have said to Rolf? I don’t know, Lindsey. What book are you reading now? Lindsey asks. I just started North and South by Elizabeth Gaskell, Jax responds. I mean just started. I fell asleep after the first couple pages last night. Sam gives Jax a questioning look as Lindsey hunts for it on her phone. Lana alluded to it in our conversation. She recounted a scene for me, and I wanted to find it. Have you seen the movie? Lindsey asks, not looking up. No. What year? 2004. Netflix has it, Lindsey announces. It has excellent reviews. We can watch it at my place tonight, Sam tells Jax. It’s four hours long though, Lindsey warns. Rolf might stop by later, so I’m going to have to pass, Sam. I’ll go get him, Sam says and we can all hang out together. Maybe this weekend, when Bettina and Simon get in, Jax counters. 

Please explain you and Lana to me, Lindsey says, looking over at him. Jax draws back his head. Are you familiar with Confucian circles? Probably not as well as I should be, Lindsey says wincing. They are concentric layers of responsibility. At the core is “to thine own self be true”. The next circle moving out is family. For example, Sam here is really good at showing respect and deference to her uncle. The next is friends. The guys in SH5 are my brothers; if you haven’t lived the life, then you cannot relate. The next is community. We ought to give back and support worthy projects. The next is State – especially if you’re from Michigan like Mike – everyone chuckles. The next is nation – where we apply the golden rule – do unto others. And last of all is humanity – where we apply the silver rule, don’t harm others. But your question is out of bounds because you’re too far out on my circle to be asking it. Lindsey puts her head down. You said you trusted me because I was able to blush, so you invited the question. Fair enough, Lindsey.

Are you single? Lindsey asks Jax. I’m not engaged, Jax says drily. Will you go out with me? Lindsey asks. Tim’s a friend, Jax replies, but if he doesn’t step up and take you to the premier of Predators 2 – then I will, ceteris paribus. Sam grins widely at Jax. You’re a really nice guy, Lindsey declares. So what should I do about Tim? Have you told her about the woods elf? Jax asks Sam. No, I haven’t, Sam says, her eyes lighting up. 

Lindsey’s Blog: **Lunch with Jax**

Jax is so handsome and charming that I could barely speak. Come to find out that he is also one of the smartest guys I’ve ever met, and so easy to talk to...  
…and she told me about how they all gathered together around the firepit... and Jax said that he’d like to hear everyone’s experience of the concert, and that he’d start, since he had time to frame the question…Then Bettina asked Rolf if he’d ever been in love... 

***

Cassidy Meadows reads the blog in disbelief. _How in the world can she get that kind of access_? She ponders jealously. 

Lindsey’s Blog: **Be happy in your work**

I’m working lots of hours because I need the money. Samantha is charging me $1200/month for my room, and I’ve got student loans to pay off. So I’ll be posting less, but I’m not giving up my blog.  
If you want to take a picture with me, stop by Fox Rentacar. I work the counter and drive the shuttle van and whatever else they need me to do. I’m still learning the area, but I’m really good at showing older people how to use their smartphones to get to their destination. So far, so good. It’s simple, just upsell the insurance (better safe than sorry!!!), then take a lot of pictures of the condition of the car beforehand. The big plus is that I get to bring home a different car every night.  
I’m trying to get the boss to start renting Teslas. But she says it’s a nonstarter at corporate: fleet discounts, yadda yadda. Startup idea up for grabs… 

I’m also volunteering at a retirement resort. Bettina gave me the idea. I give free tennis lessons there early in the morning. I love it, and I’m getting tan and trim again. Then I shower and I’m off to work at Fox. I never get home before sunset. Samantha goes to bed early, so I’ll only see her in the early morning, working away in her office. She’s a hard worker. I asked her what she does. She looked back at me and I could see her trying to weigh her words so I could understand them. She told me that she switched over from the debt to the equity side of finance because the corporate bond market is awash in credit right now, and issuers are taking too much risk for too little return. Sam loathes the stock buybacks that the big companies are doing with borrowed money. It’s immoral. 

Lindsey’s blog: **Offer spurned**

Cassidy Meadows, the local Channel 5 news reporter, stopped by on Sunday and asked if she could move in with us. We all went for a ride in my little Hyundai rental to see her apartment. Even before she opened the door, she was apologizing, saying she had just broken up with her boyfriend. It was a really nice location and building, but inside was a complete disaster. I actually felt embarrassed for her. Sam didn’t say anything, and just asked if she could use her bathroom. 

When we got back, Sam took her out to the poolhouse, which is basically just a large changing room with a really nice rainfall shower and a water closet. There was an Army cot set up in the corner. It’s mine, since Simon left it, Sam told her. $1200/month, due tomorrow. No pets, no gentlemen callers after sunset, and my house stays a safe space. This isn’t what I had in mind, Cassidy protested. I want a room inside. You’re a slob, Sam told her bluntly. Why would I want you in my house? I’m just going through a lot right now, Cassidy whined. 

You’ll still have the use of the downstairs, but you’ll sleep and shower and change out here. Am I allowed to bring over friends and throw parties? Yes to girlfriends, but they camp out with you, not sleep on the couch. Lindsey and I aren’t party girls. Now, repeat the house rules back to me. 

No pets. No boys. No fun. And pay you $1200/month to camp out in your poolhouse. 

Due tomorrow, Sam announced. The offer is personal to you, Cassidy, and it expires once you get back into your car. I’ll pass, she told us. You have a problem that a change of address won’t solve, Sam told her. Your coming to see me is a cry for help. So let me help you, Sam insisted. I have no idea what you are talking about, Cassidy told her. 

Thank you for stopping by, Sam told her and offered her hand. Cassidy just gave Sam a drop dead look and a little scoff, and then just wheeled around and left. NO MANNERS. I’m glad she passed on Sam’s offer. 

Lindsey’s Monday noon blog: **Poolhouse occupied**

Sam just texted me. Starlet showed up with only a backpack and $1200 in cash. She agreed to all Sam’s terms and conditions. So we’ve got a new roommate. I’m looking forward to meeting her when I get off of work. 

Lindsey’s blog: **Clothing optional**

Let’s get this party started! She yelled when she saw me. Starlet is nothing if not effervescent. First, she had to show me the gorgeous flowers that Sam’s fiance had sent to welcome her. That was really sweet of him. She asked all kinds of questions and is so interested in me. Would it be alright if she shadowed me around for a day? Of course. She asked me about Tim. He hasn’t called me or stopped by. Why? She asked, all intense like. I didn’t reply. Please call Lana for me, she told Sam.  
Sam called her and told her that Starlet wanted to talk to her. Lana, I know you’re busy, but I’ve got a quick question for you. Why hasn’t Tim asked out Lindsey? Thank you. Goodnight.  
He won’t go out with you as long as you have your blog up, she told me. He doesn’t want to be in an open relationship.  
Now, which one do you like better: Rolf or Jax? I’ll take whichever one you don’t want. She’s so funny. I told her that I liked Jax better, that Rolf and I had gotten off on the wrong foot. I understand completely, she told me. I thought you were with Adam. It’s complicated, she told me. 

She looked at Sam, and then at me. Would you girls be okay if I go clothing optional? Sam shrugged. Out at the pool, no problem. But not inside? You told me that Lana and Bettina don’t wear bras when they’re at home, Starlet protested. Sam gave her a look and didn’t say anything more. Linds? Starlet asked me. Just don’t expect me to join you. It’s no fun if we don’t all do it, Starlet said, pleading with Sam. 

I’ve got a dare, Sam suddenly announced. Everyone into the pool…sister circle. We all ran out there and jumped in with our clothes on and treaded water. No clothes at home, until Lindsey gets a boyfriend. We joined hands and promised, and then we all emerged from the pool naked. 

*** 

Cassidy Meadows reads the blog with her mouth open. _What in the world?_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tonight Show**

Starlet comes on and the audience claps and the host takes a seat. So how is the whole naked at home thing going? I have no idea what you are talking about, Starlet lies brazenly. Is this how your mind works? The audience laughs at the chagrin of the host. I’m just here to talk about my new movie, pervy guy… 

So, have you ever met Lana Radley? Yes. Starlet looks back at the host. And? I really like her and want her to be my friend. The host laughs into his hand. The audience jitters. Starlet looks back at the host. Go ahead and smirk and simper. You’ve never met her… 

Lindsey’s blog: **Dropping in on Lana**

Sam, Starlet and I went over to Lana’s and her Volvo was there, and she was singing and playing her guitar as we walked up the stairs. Her neighbors are so fortunate. We waited till she was finished with her song, then we pounded on the door. Who is it? Lana asked. It’s me, Lindsey. She opened the door, and Sam yelled “surprise” and gave her a hug and introduced her to Starlet. Sam and Lana are tight. 

She led us into the kitchen and poured us each a glass of water. Samantha says that you are an amazing matchmaker, Starlet announced. That’s a very nice thing for her to say, Lana demurred, looking down. Will you set me up with Rolf? Lana clearly wasn’t comfortable with the idea, and glanced at Sam, who just shrugged. She didn’t answer, and just looked down at the table. Well? I asked. Lana looked right at Starlet, and finally told her “you took the elevator down, so take the stairs back up”. We all looked at each other, and Starlet asked her what she meant, and Lana told her that it takes time to heal from disappointment. Then Sam told her that Lana was warning her against a quick rebound from Adam. 

Starlet asked to see Lana’s bridesmaid’s dress, and Lana asked Sam to show her, so she could visit with me. I want to ask you a favor, Lindsey, Lana told me when they left. Will you teach me how to play tennis? Of course. You can come by the retirement community and join our circle. Thank you. What do I need to bring…  
Sam came out and asked if Starlet could try it on. Sure. Sam disappeared. I wanted to ask her if she would be okay with me going out with Jax, but I chickened out. How is it that you can just go out with Tim? I asked her instead. We’re friends.  
What do you think I should do? About? Tim. Let him come to you, Lindsey. Has he said anything about me? Lana gave me a warning look, and then Starlet came out in Lana’s dress. 

What do you think? Lana nodded her approval. If Adam saw you in that dress, you’d get your ring. I told her. Sam gave me a puzzled look, and Starlet admitted that she broke up with Adam because he refused to get engaged to her. You proposed to him? You didn’t tell me that. Sam said in a hurt tone. He resented it and left in a huff, Starlet admitted. He said that I was cornering him. What would you do now if you were in my shoes? She asked Lana.

I’d have Tim and Levi talk to him, Lana said matter of factly. Talk as a euphemism for…Sam entoned. No. Just two honorable men as witnesses that my intended wouldn’t step up and claim me for his own. Then what? If that didn’t work, Starlet added. Then I’d mourn, Lana said softly, offering Starlet her hand, and squeezing it. 

Lana’s special.

Is she really single? Starlet asked as we drove back home. Technically – yes, because he hasn’t met her parents. Who is he? I asked. He doesn’t get a name until my wedding. He’s going to be there? Sam nodded. Is it Tim? I asked. No, but Tim knows him. They’re friends? Hardly. Does Rolf know him? Starlet asked. Yes. Now he and I have something to talk about, she says brightly. Let’s go drop in on him. Let him come to you, I told her, parroting Lana. Lindsey’s right, Sam pronounced, and my friends both looked at me, impressed. 

Lindsey’s blog: **Naked – one week in**

Everyone is asking me if we’ve started a nudist colony. No, we’d need men for that. And invariably, I get a lot of laughs and volunteers. People ask me what it’s like. I sleep with more covers, is how I usually respond. The pluses are that I’ve lost a lot of weight. My skin is healthier, my posture is better, and it really makes me appreciate the functionality of clothes. The minuses are that it makes me really want to be in a relationship. Nudity is, at its core, an expression of human sexuality. My roommates are doing this for me. They promised to stay naked until I kiss a frog. 

I get asked out all the time now, just because guys think I’m easy. If you’re an out of town guy, who shows up at my workplace, promising me good time, just no. I’d rather go to the bayou and find an actual frog. Here are my basic questions. Are you local? I’m not going to carry on a long distance relationship. Do you have a job? If you don’t, get lost. Do you like what you do? If you hate your job, well, don’t invite me to be a part of your life. Find a job you like doing, and then ask me out…I’ll probably still be single.  
I’m going to be all alone this weekend. Sam’s out East and Starlet is filming a commercial in Japan. Rather than laze around at home, I’m working the weekend. My boss says that I can have all the overtime I want. If you’re flying in, rent from us, and I’ll pick you up in the shuttle van!!! 

**Two days later…**

Starlet lets herself in and sighs. She undresses and goes to her poolhouse. She opens the door and sees her boyfriend Adam and Lindsey taking a shower together. Lindsey gasps when she sees Starlet. Come on in and join us, babe, he says lamely. Starlet rushes back into the house crying and locks the patio door. She puts her clothes back on, and goes up to Samantha’s room, and locks the door. She calls Lana. This is Lana. I need your help, she wails. Where are you, Starlet? Lana says. I’m at Samantha’s. What’s going on? Adam cheated on me with Lindsey. I just walked in on them in my poolhouse. 

Are you in a locked room? Yes. Are you safe? Yes. I locked them out of the house. What do you want to happen next, Starlet? I want you to come here and get me, before - before I kill them. Don’t do that. Lana says curtly. Now, do you have a car? No. Would you object if I involve the police? It will be discrete and quiet, I promise. Fine. Now, I want you to call Samantha, and tell her everything; stay on the phone with her until they come. I’ll be over to pick you up within an hour. 

Lana finds Captain Ron’s home number in her phone and calls it. His wife answers. Howard residence. Maud, this is Lana Radley. It’s extremely urgent that I speak to the Captain. He comes on thirty seconds later. Captain, I need your help. What is it, Lana? I need the nearest available unit over at Samantha’s house right away. Do you have an address? Lana gives it to him.  
I’ll call you right back, he tells her.  
He calls back a minute later. Unit is dispatched. It’ll be there in five minutes. Thank you, sir. What’s the situation? It’s a domestic. Starlet walked in on her boyfriend cheating with her roommate in the poolhouse. She locked them out of the house, and has holed herself up in Samantha’s room, so she doesn’t kill him. She called me crying and asking me to come get her. If your officers could handle it on the quiet, and separate them, then I’ll head over there and pick her up. I’ll let them know, Ron replies. Thank you, sir. 

He calls dispatch and explains the situation. He puts down the receiver and looks at his wife. What was that about? She asks. Nudist colony didn’t work out. Lana Radley? His wife says incredulously. Of course not. The actress called her for help. She walked in on her boyfriend cheating with her roommate in the pool. Musicians, Maud scoffs. No, not Samantha. The other actress. She’s locked them out of the house and wants Lana to come get her before she kills him. Maud does a web search for Starlet’s latest boyfriend, Adam. Wow, Maud says. She searches for a picture of Lindsey. Why did Lana call you? I’m not sure, Ron admits. But who else would she call? She asked me to handle it on the quiet, to separate them, and that she’d head over there to pick her up. She’s turning into quite the fixer, isn’t she, Maud comments. 

***

Samantha just breathes heavily into the phone. I called Lana. She’s coming here to get me, Starlet finally tells her. She hears the doorbell ringing, and looks out the window to see blue lights flashing. The cops are here. Go down there and ask them if you can wait inside the car. 

Starlet goes downstairs and opens the doors for the police officers. Please let me wait inside your car, she asks, and suddenly bursts into tears. The officers lead her to their car and put her in the backseat. Watch your head, miss. Let me speak to the senior officer. Samantha wants to talk to you. This is Officer Raleigh, NOPD. This is Samantha Zeller; I’m the homeowner. Thank you so much. I’m not filing a complaint. There is no need to go inside, unless you want to unlock the patio door to let Lindsey and Adam back into the house. We’d be glad to do that, Samantha. Thank you, Officer. Let me speak to my friend again, please. The cop hands Starlet back the phone. 

You handled this extremely well, Sam says. I did? Starlet asks. Yes. Now I want you tell me all about Japan until Lana gets there, every detail of your trip... 

The cops go inside and open the patio door. Lindsey and Adam are both waiting there with towels wrapped around them. This is just a simple misunderstanding. I can explain, Officer, Adam says. No need. The homeowner isn’t filing a complaint.  
The cops disappear the way they came, and Lindsey and Adam see the cop car pull away to wait out past the gate. They can make out Starlet’s silhouette in the backseat. Lindsey takes off her towel and goes to the fridge and gets something to drink, and hops up on the counter. Adam follows suit and joins her. 

Early the next morning her alarm goes off. She reaches over and shuts it off, and moans with pleasure, as she feels fingers slowly run up her thigh. Her tennis lesson with Lana is immediately forgotten. At noon, they take one last shower together. Twenty minutes later, she’s out the door, after giving him a long kiss. Thank you, she tells him. I never knew it could be like that. Don’t you want my number? He asks her. You’re sweet, she tells him, laying her fingertips on his chiseled jaw. Thank you, she repeats. Will you give me your number? She does. Can I wait for you here? Adam, you don’t want to be here when Samantha gets in, trust me. What are you going to do? He asks her. Go to work. 

Samantha gets in late that afternoon. No one is home. The kitchen is full of dirty dishes. She goes upstairs and sees that every bed has been slept in, the sheets in disarray. She scowls. She puts all the sheets and towels in the laundry, and cleans her shower. Then she does the dishes. 

Lindsey comes back late and finds all her things on the steps of the mansion. On top of them is an envelope filled with $1200 cash. Lindsey packs her things into her rental car, and drives away. She goes over to Cassidy Meadow’s apartment and knocks on the door. Cassidy eventually opens the door, her eyes glazed from a speedball. Samantha kicked me out. Want a roommate?


	6. Chapter 6

Samantha heads over to Rolf’s and finds Lana, Starlet, and Rolf all in the kitchen, drinking a kale smoothie. Samantha rushes up to Starlet and gives her a long hug. I’m so sorry, she whispers softly, this is all my fault. Me and my stupid dare. What is wrong with me? Starlet sobs. Why can’t I find a decent man? My fiance has a charter jet on standby. Let’s get you home, Samantha tells her. Thank you, she mouths to Rolf and Lana. 

Rolf and Lana watch them leave, then go out and sit on the steps. North and South. The ending seemed abrupt to me, Rolf interjects. She made her decision and rescued him. I liked it, Lana admits. Why do you think that the author never had Margaret journey to Cadiz, to see her brother and his wife? She had their invitation and the means. That was where the story wanted to go. I think she might have been saying by the omission that there are places we shouldn’t venture, Lana replies. 

Helstone is such an odd name for a parsonage. What’s your take on that? Lana asks. I think it alludes to the stumbling block: to wit, the excessive scholarly bent of the father, leading to his vain jangling and ultimately uprooting his family from their comfortable situation. He was a quixotic learned fool.  


Some places we don’t want to leave, Lana says and sighs. I like my life, Rolf, but I don’t have clarity for the path I should take. I’m down to footsteps now, narrowing my time horizon to Samantha’s wedding. Any advice? Rolf shakes his head no. I admire the way you honor your father and mother. Lana puts her head down. They want me to marry Jax, Lana says softly. Lana, if you saw me going down a wrong path, would you warn me? Yes. What if you saw me going down what you considered to be a suboptimal path? Lana thinks about this. I don’t know how to answer that; it’s so context dependent. Rolf nods. In Jane Austen’s Persuasion, the heroine’s aunt warns her off what she considers to be a foolish marriage to a young naval officer. Seven years later, the story picks up. That’s a superb teaser trailer, Lana tells him grinning. You don’t have seven years, Lana. You’re already older than Anne in the novel. Lana puts her head down.  
Please tell me what you see, Rolf. You know I value your insight.  


Lana, I’ve got something to give you that will help. I’ll be right back. Rolf comes back a minute later with a half dollar coin. Let’s flip a coin. What! Lana shrieks. Rolf! This is my life we’re talking about. Which man is heads and which is tails? I’m not binding myself to the outcome of a coin toss, Lana insists. The lot parteth between the mighty, Rolf announces. Bear with me, Lana; I think you’ll find it helpful. Raul is heads, Jax is tails, Lana announces. Rolf flips the coin, and catches it, and slaps it on the back of his hand. Lana holds her breath as he removes his hand. It’s heads. Lana lets out a sigh of relief. The point of the exercise is not to determine the outcome, but to let you know your true feelings. Lana puts her head down. I was relieved, she admits. Rolf offers the coin to her. What I took from it, Lana, is your intuitive bias. Most assign heads to the outcome they know is best for them. You have a billion brain cells working away at this problem. Don’t be afraid to trust your intuition.

Rolf, I’m infatuated and I know it. That’s not a good thing. Why shouldn’t I go with my parent’s counsel? They’re rational, and can see things that I cannot because of their lived experience. They haven’t met him yet, Lana. You have though, Lana notes. I walked right into that, didn’t I, Rolf mutters to himself, and then chuckles. 

We’ve already established that I’d warn you if I thought you were heading down a wrong path. Have you heard any warnings from me? Lana shakes her head no. You need to take complete ownership of your decision, Lana. Not foist it off on Bettina or me. I know that, Rolf. Knowing what you know about them and me, please give me optimal and suboptimal. 

Rolf ponders this. There’s two alternative river routes that empty into the same sea. One is a rafting expedition with friends. Everyone is there to see you off, and you start with abundant provisions. It’s smooth water and fair weather and grand vistas, and you stop often to explore side canyons. But you soon notice that your friends have a better boat that sits higher in the water. They have two sets of oars, and they both pull together so easily. You’ve only got one set of oars, and guess who is doing the rowing. Your boat’s captain is back at the rudder, and it seems like he manages to find every submerged rock in the river, while your friends sail blithely over them. But that day’s journey is a short one, and you set up camp well before evening. Your man disappears and hikes up a side canyon with a hatchet. When he comes back, he makes you a bed of pine boughs to sleep on. He knows the ride has been rough, and wants to make it up to you. You see your friend give you an envious look. And you realize that it’s been a great trip, and you’re so happy you launched with him. And you love singing around the campfire at night. But as you go further and further downstream, the canyon walls get steeper and steeper. It’s getting difficult to find a campsite for the night, and both parties end up sleeping in their own boats, more often than not. Then the rains come. You lose sight of the other boat, as they don’t wait for the rains to stop. You find them on a sandbar and rescue them further downstream. They’re both worn out and discouraged. The current is so strong, that there is no point in rowing anymore, so you tend to them. Everything will be alright, you tell them. Suddenly you hear an enormous roar up ahead, and you know that it’s the advanced rapids that you were planning to portage around. You look back at your helmsman and see him resolute as he looks into the maelstrom. And you believe that he can do it, and you give him that special look. And he knows that you believe in him, and he grins back at you. 

The other is a hiking expedition. It begins with a forty foot jump into a dark pool from a canyon. Your friends have gone on ahead of you. They’re supposed to be waiting around the bend to help fish you out of the water, with camp all set up. But this is wild country. The current is strong. Maybe they didn’t make the shore, and got swept over the waterfall downstream. Maybe their gear got lost, and they’re cold and shivering, and praying that you’ll come. Maybe they got ambushed, and you’ll be swimming right into a trap.  
You look down at the dark water and don’t know how deep it is. Will you hit a rock and be paralyzed? The current looks fast. No one is going to see you jump. And no one will follow after you. But you believe in your heart that the hike will be wonderful once you get back onshore. Soon you’ll be walking through woodland glades. Further downstream is fine pastureland, below that prosperous farms, and finally a metropolis at the sea.  
But first, you’ve got make the jump, and get out of the river before the waterfalls, and be ready to come up shooting, or worse case, knife in hand, and cut your way free. Maybe you’ll make shore with your gear, maybe it’ll wash downstream, and the men will get swept away, trying to recover it. Then you’re in for a long hike out with what’s on your backs, living off the land. Will your friends be there waiting for you? Your man watches you throw your waterproof bags into the river, and you take his hand and leap together into the void.  
Which route would you prefer, Lana?  


Lana looks straight ahead. Hardship now or hardship later is the choice that you’re putting before me. I’m strong now, Rolf. I don’t have any dependents. So make it hardship now. You have to jump then. Lana lowers her head. Our bags won’t be waterproof if he doesn’t get my parents blessing. True that, Rolf admits, and grins at Lana. Thank you, Rolf, Lana tells him, and suddenly gives him a side hug and puts her head on his shoulder.

*** 

Hi, Jax! Bettina says cheerfully, as she answers her phone. You hear about the falling out between Sam and Lindsey? Bettina sighs. Please don’t judge her too harshly, Jax. I came that close to doing the same with a rockstar who was engaged at the time to my roommate. Bettina, I need your help getting Lana back, Jax says, abruptly changing the subject. Let me tell her what happened then, Bettina responds. NO. Jax, Lana is my best friend. This is not something that I want to keep hidden from her. Nothing happened, Bettina. Because you are a quality man, Jaxton Ayers. Lana needs to be reminded of that. 

So have you gotten together with Lana since? Bettina asks. Not yet. What are you planning? I’m stuck waiting on the sidelines until Sam’s wedding. Let’s all go camping next week, Bettina says suddenly. I want to see Wifi Rock for myself. Simon told me that it’s beautiful up north, and so remote. Simon and I will see to it that you'll have plenty of alone time with Lana. She’ll never go for it, Bettina. It’s such an obvious setup. 

Hmmm. My cousin plays high school football in Texas. We all could go watch one of their games. That would give us an excuse for a roadtrip together.


	7. Chapter 7

Lana, you at Rolf’s? Simon asks seriously. Yes. I need you. What’s happened, Simon? Emilie just called me Jon, sobbing into the phone. Then a guy came on threatening her and calling me loverboy. She must have given him my number instead. He wants $100k to go away. You promise I’ll never see or hear from you again? I asked. You heard me. Don’t hurt her. I’ll give you what you want. Just don’t hurt her. If I see any cops, I’ll kill her. Then he hung up. Come pick me up, Lana says. I’m almost there, Simon replies. 

Lana quickly writes a note in her daily activity log:  
_10:46am call from Simon  
Emilie called him Jon, sobbing.  
She’s being held hostage for ransom.  
@ her residence???  
Her jailbird ex??? Alone???  
The man called Simon loverboy and demanded $100k cash.  
No cops or he kills her.  
Simon enroute to pick me up. _

Lana calls Tim. Mmmmn, he groans into the phone. Are you sober? She asks. Not really. She hangs up. 

Lana calls Kostamo. Hi, Lana. Are you in town? No, I’m in DC. She hangs up.

Lana calls Ramon. Hi, Lana. Are you in town? No, I’m still in Cali with Sam and Starlet. She hangs up. 

She writes: _Tim, Kostamo, and Ramon aren’t available. Simon’s here. 10:48am_

Lana walks briskly out to her Volvo, grabs two waters from the case on the floorboard, and then gets in the waiting vintage Ford pickup. She hands Simon a water, which he drinks greedily. What’s the plan? She asks. Just back me up, he tells her. Then I want my 870. Stop by the apartment. Simon gives her a look. I need to be able to blow the hinges off the doors, and take his head off if need be. We’re not in a hurry. Simon nods. 

What do you know about her ex? Lana asks. Nothing; Emilie never talks about her past. You? She let it slip once that he was in prison. 

How do you see this playing out? Lana asks. I get the cash. Drive up to the house. We get out and you cover me during the handoff. He disappears. Lana face palms. 

What? Simon asks. Let’s say I’m stuck in minimum security prison, and I hear that my ex is now dating a rockstar. I need some seed cash when I get out, and this guy Jon is a soft touch. But if I push him too hard, he’ll fold and just go to the cops. So I tell my cellmate, who has the idea that we reel in the rockstar with a 100k ransom on the quiet. Then we’ve got a real hostage. We call one of his friends, and ask for double that. Now we’re talking some serious coin. Enough to bring in another two guys, and use them as cannon fodder. Let them be stationed at the house, while we’re a couple houses down with a good line of sight, watching for cops. If it goes bad, we just walk away. If the rockstar tries to play hero, we’ve got you covered with a scoped deer rifle. 

So what do you think we should do? When they call, try to get more information, and then introduce me into the mix. You got the money? You got a time and place for the trade? I asked you a question. And I asked you a question. You got the money? You’ll get your money. When and where? I said you got my money. I said you’ll get it. Now let me talk to Emilie. If I see a cop, she dies. Agreed. No cops. But I’ve hired Lana Radley. She wants to talk to Emilie. Then hand the phone to me and I’ll get proof of life. 

They walk up the stairs to the apartment. Lana grabs her shotgun, and then goes into her closet and pulls down a bandolier of shells and throws it over her neck. Slugs in front, buckshot in back, she tells Simon when she comes back out. In case I go down, do you know how to work this? Simon nods. Show me. She hands him the shotgun. Let me see you dry fire it; he unlocks the slide and makes sure it’s empty. Lana nods her approval. He wipes the crossbolt safety and runs the action a couple times. Let me see you load it; do it from the bandolier. He turns the weapon upside down and starts feeding shells into the tube. Lana lets him finish, then motions for the shotgun. She quickly unloads it, without using the action, and then points the muzzle up and holds the ejection port in front of her face and loads several. Just like an AR, your firing hand master grip stays in place. And you need to be doing your scan while you’re loading. Please do it again Simon.  
He does, finding it far easier to load with the muzzle up. Just then his phone rings. He tosses the shotgun to her and picks up. 

You got a time and place? Simon answers. (pause) You’ll get your money. Just don’t hurt her. (pause) I’m at Lana Radley’s. I’ve hired her for backup. She wants to talk to Emilie. He abruptly hands the phone to her. This is Lana. She hears breathing into the other end of the phone. May I speak to Emilie, please? Lana? Emilie says in a high pitched voice. Thank God you’re alive, Lana says. Stay strong. A male voice comes back on the phone. You satisfied? Yes. I’m just the help. I’ll let you talk to the money. She hands the phone back to Simon. I’m listening, Simon says. (Pause) Alright, two hours at the curb. Understood. 

How do I get a hundred thousand in cash in an hour? He asks Lana. Call Jax. He’ll know what to do. Don’t do details.  
Jax, it’s me. I’m with Lana, and we need your help. Simon says. We need one hundred thousand dollars cash in an hour. How do we do that?

Two hours later, Simon and Lana pull up to Emilie’s house. He and Lana get out and set a briefcase full of cash on the hood of the truck and then walk to the rear corner of the tailgate like they’ve practiced, Lana has her shotgun in her right hand, down by her side. They each scan their surroundings and don’t make any moves. 

Simon’s cell phone rings. No. I wasn’t born yesterday. We do this face to face, like men, and then you are out of her life for good. Your money’s just sitting there, on the hood of the truck. No gimmicks. It’s all there. Just bring her out, take it and be gone. Let’s get this done. No. And if you’re not out here in five minutes, then I’ll call the cops. Simon disconnects. 

And shift. Lana says. They each take a side step, while scanning their surroundings. And shift, Lana says. They each move again. They hear a car roar up the street. Lana steps out into the street with her shotgun. She aims carefully and puts a slug right through the steering column. The vehicle crashes into a clump of brush. Lana walks toward it. She sees a man stumble out of the passenger door. She shoots a slug through the door and knocks him sprawling, then gives him a load of buckshot in the chest. She loads three shells into the tube as she circles the vehicle, her shotgun at low ready. Look out, she hears Simon yell, and spins around as a bullet whistles past her head. She puts a charge of buckshot through the house window that it came from and then walks quickly toward it. She empties two more in the window as she moves, and then reloads from her bandolier. Simon runs toward her, only to see her leap inside the shot out window and disappear. He comes running up and looks in. He sees the prone body of a tattoed man on the floor. The shotgun roars from inside the house. Then all is still. 

A minute later, Lana emerges from the window with Emilie. Door’s booby-trapped, she tells Simon. The right side of Emilie’s face is covered in gore. She hugs Simon and bursts into tears and cries and cries as he holds her, while Lana walks off to make the 911 call. 

*** 

The head of the Secret Service detail interrupts a lunch meeting that PJ and Bettina are having with a major donor and his wife. Excuse me sir, there’s been an incident back in New Orleans. Speak, the Senator commands. Lana Radley killed four men with her shotgun while rescuing a kidnap victim. Their mouths gape open. She’s fine, so is your fiance; he helped her. The agent says quickly. But the kidnap victim has been hospitalized. Who? Bettina asks. A woman named Emilie Majeske. That’s Jon Boanerges’s girlfriend, Bettina tells the others. I need to get home right away, Bettina tells the Senator. We’ll take my jet, the donor says. 

*** 

Levi enters the study, where Jon and Saul are playing a game of chess. Jon, I need your undivided attention, Levi tells Jon. No interruptions until I’m finished. It will only take me a minute. Jon, there was a home invasion at your girlfriend’s house this morning. Her ex along with three convicts. They made her call you with a ransom demand for one hundred thousand dollars cash. She called Simon instead. He agreed to their demands. Thinking it was just one man. He picked up Lana from Rolf’s house for backup. Lana retrieved her shotgun from her apartment and then they went to a bank to get the cash. Then they drove to the house. We don’t know what happened next, just that Lana killed all four kidnappers and brought out Emilie. Lana and Simon are fine. 

*** 

Sam and Ramon are en route to a party in Malibu when he gets a call from Tia. He listens for a long time. She wasn’t hurt? Unbelievable. Thank you, Tia. He disconnects and lets out a deep sigh.  
Lana called me earlier today and asked me if I was in town. I told her I was out here with you and Starlet. Then she just hung up on me, which was most unlike her. I wasn’t sure what to make of it. Emilie’s ex had contacted Simon, under the false impression that he was Jon, and demanded a $100k ransom, no cops or she dies. Simon called Lana and picked her up at Rolf’s. She had him take her back to her apartment, where she got her shotgun. Then he went to the bank and got the cash. Then they drove to Emilie’s house and she killed not one, but four kidnappers herself. Sam’s mouth opens. She’s fine. Emilie’s safe. The little one doesn’t know. Simon’s unhurt; he didn’t have to fire a shot. Lana did it all. And the cash is untouched. 

Sam immediately calls Simon. It goes straight to voicemail. Then she calls Toni. 

At the dinner party, Sam and Ramon hold the hosts and guests spellbound with the inside scoop of the story that is now headline news. Simon wanted to just get the money and have her back him up when he went up the door. But Lana intuited that the jailbird ex wouldn’t be doing this alone… The stolen vehicle roared up the street. It was actually a really good plan, Sam tells her spellbound audience. Because if they had taken cover behind the truck, they’d have been flattened by the impact. But Lana stepped out and coolly aimed and put a slug right through the steering column into the driver. Then she shot the passenger through the door when he scrambled out. And ran up and put another in him for good measure. Simon saw casement window crank open two houses down across from her, and he yelled a warning. And she whirled around and the rifle bullet just missed her head. Then she put a bunch of buckshot through the window and it shattered and she jogged over and jumped right through it and disappeared inside. Simon ran as fast as he could and looked in and saw a dead guy laying there. Then he heard the boom of the shotgun, and Lana came out a minute later with Emilie. Her ex had a gun to Emilie’s head, and was using her as a shield. Lana didn’t hesitate and blew the exposed corner of his head right off. Emilie was just covered with gore, and she’s missing a big clump of hair. 

What happened to Lana? She told Simon that the door was booby trapped. And he realized that if he had gone in after her through the door that he’d be dead. 

She gave Emilie to Simon and walked back to the truck, pulled out a bottle of water, and called 911. She requested an ambulance for Emilie and a bomb squad for the house. Then she sat on the curb with her shotgun, and told the first officer on the scene that the house was likely booby trapped. Don’t go in there. Wait for the bomb squad. They took away her shotgun and cuffed her. What?!? The police took her and Simon in for questioning while Emilie went straight to the hospital. Of course, Lana stood mute. 

*** 

Captain Ron approaches the detectives outside the interview room. What did she say? She’s lawyered up. Ron grunts. We got the whole story from Simon Barjona though. They knowingly walked into a trap to save their friend. He said that he’d be a hostage right now if she hadn’t helped him. That he thought that it was just one guy - a lowlife ex who wanted a payday to go away. She told him that rats travel in packs, and that the victim wouldn’t allow a moron to knock her up. That her jailbird ex may have been unlucky once, but he would learn from that. 

What does her lawyer want? Release on own recognizance. You just don’t kill four men and walk free, the Captain mutters. This was a righteous shooting if there ever was one, sir, a detective notes. 

Captain Ron calls the mayor and is put through. What happened, Ron? Foiled kidnapping and ransom attempt. Lana Radley killed all four perps with her shotgun and rescued the victim. The mayor takes the Lord’s name in vain. She said that they planned to start small and snatch one band member at a time, along with increasing amounts of cash. They wanted SWAT to hit her house, and it was rigged to blow up. Then they’d ask for a huge ransom. There were multiple improvised gelato explosive devices in place.  
What did Lana say? She’s lawyered up now, but she gave a brief statement at the scene and warned the first responders to cordon off the streets and not attempt to secure the crime scene until they got a bomb squad. She didn’t speak after they put her in cuffs. They put her in cuffs? It’s standard procedure, Mr. Mayor. I’ve got TV crews stacking outside city hall, the mayor complains. This is going to be made into a Hollywood movie. I want Kevin Kostner to play me, not Steve Buscemi, the mayor quips. Both men laugh. 

***

Pete, how would you like a role in a Hollywood blockbuster? You trying to hand off your problem child to me, Ron? She won’t talk to us and kidnappings are your purview. What do you have in mind? Pete asks. I want to get her out of here before her celebrity friends can organize a protest. One of my best agents is friends with her. I’ll send him over along with my new girl. 

Peter calls in Charlie to his office. Go get Lana Radley from NOPD custody. Take the new girl. 

Peter calls Toni. Toni, are you current with what is going on down here? Yes. Bettina called me. Your old boss wants us to take Lana off his hands. She’s clammed up and he doesn’t want protests. How do I get her to talk? He hears Toni breathe into the phone as she thinks about this. Send Charlie to get her. Invite her to a debriefing, not an interview. I’d use the conference room. And offer to take her home afterwards if she’ll agree to wear an ankle bracelet and be under house arrest. That’s a great idea, Toni. Just be careful, Peter. Lana comes across as shy. She’ll sit there with her head down and her hands in her lap, speaking softly, and then she’ll suddenly look at you and stare you down and take control. And she is really, really smart. How would you approach the debriefing? Peter asks. Ask her for a timeline. She’ll give you that. Don’t expect details from her.

Pete calls back Ron. I just got off the phone with Toni. She told me how she’d handle it. She recommends an ankle tracking bracelet and house arrest if Lana cooperates with the investigation. See if you can sell that up the line. I’ll call you back. 

Captain Ron calls the mayor. Mr. Mayor, The FBI is willing to take her off our hands as long as they get all the media glory. Take it, the mayor says. Here’s the catch. They’re going to put an ankle tracking bracelet on her and confine her to her apartment until the inquest is done. That works for me, the mayor says. I’ll make the announcement to the press. 

Captain Ron goes into the interview room, and sees Lana resting on the desk with her head on her arms. She doesn’t look up. 

Lana, here’s where we’re at. Lana sits up and glances at him and the two detectives in the room, then lowers her head. We now have statements from Simon and Emilie. So we have a pretty good idea of what went down. The FBI is en route. We’re transferring you into their custody. I’m told that if you cooperate with them, they’re prepared release you with an ankle monitoring bracelet, if you agree to confine yourself to your apartment until the inquest is complete. Do you understand? Lana nods, still looking down. 

***

Hi, Lana. Charlie says when he comes into the interview room with a female agent. Lana doesn’t look up. He pulls out his handcuffs and puts one on his left wrist. Right wrist please. Lana offers it. You clamp it; make sure it’s comfortable, he tells Lana. She does. Ready to go? Lana stands up and grasps his hand and nods. 

They walk together, cuffed hand in hand to the parking garage. And get in the back seat of the Surburban. Charlie makes no move to undo the handcuffs, and Lana doesn’t let go of his hand. The woman agent drives in silence to the Federal Building. They go through security and then up the elevator to their floor and up to Peter’s office. Charlie knocks on the door and then enters with Lana and the female agent in tow. Peter looks at the handcuffs, and the held hands, and then up at Charlie. He fumbles for his keys and releases her. Lana puts her hands together and looks down. Agent Linda, would you show Ms. Radley to the restroom, and then bring her to the conference room. The black woman nods. 

Peter looks at Charlie. Flight risk, Charlie claims. Wise to take precautions, Peter says grinning at his subordinate. I’d like to debrief her, Charlie says. Peter laughs. I didn’t mean it that way, Charlie protests. A Freudian slip, Peter says knowingly.


	8. Chapter 8

A patrol car brings Lana back to her apartment as the sun sets. There’ll be a unit on the street outside all night, a cop tells her. Thank you. You did good, Lana, the other cop says. Walk me upstairs please, Lana says, and make sure the apartment is clear. 

The press films Lana, with her purse slung across her chest, and two officers walking into the apartment foyer. A minute later, the officers emerge, and head back to their patrol car. 

Lana takes a long shower, then turns on her phone. She grins at the text from Jax and laughs at the text from Rolf. Then she texts Rolf, Bettina, and Simon that she’s back at the apartment and under house arrest and going to bed. She calls Tim. Hey. Hey, Lana replies. Sorry about this morning, he says. Don’t be. I knew that you’ve been working third shift. And if you were there, we’d probably have tried to brute force the house, and we’d have been blown to kingdom come. They were ready, Tim. Simon saved my life. He yelled a warning, and I actually heard the crack of the bullet going by my ear.   
You okay? Yes. All’s well that ends well. I’m under house arrest at the apartment, and I’m getting fitted with an ankle bracelet tomorrow. Anything you need? Just some sleep. I’m only calling because I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings between us. Need me to keep an eye on the place? I’ve got a patrol car outside. Stop by and visit me tomorrow if you get a chance, we’ll talk then. I’m shutting my phone off now and going to bed. Goodnight, Lana. Nite. 

Tim calls Simon. You out of custody? Yeah. I just got off the phone with Lana. She told me that you saved her life. Simon doesn’t say anything. You want to talk about it? Tim asks. I’m heading to the hospital to see Emilie. Call your pastor. He’ll help. Simon exhales. Good thought. I’m on it. Later. 

Tim calls Kostamo. I just got off the phone with Lana and Simon. What’s her status? Under house arrest, back at her apartment. She’s getting fitted with an ankle bracelet tomorrow. What did she say? She just wanted to let me know that we’re good before she turned off her phone and went to bed. How’s Simon? Hard to say. Angry, I think, because of what happened to Jon’s girlfriend and because Lana did all the shooting. She told me that he saved her life. I’ll talk to him, Kostamo says. I’m tied up here in DC for a couple days. Do me a favor and go visit Lana. She’ll want someone to talk to about it for an AAR. 

Simon, Kostamo here. Hey. I just got off the phone with Tim. Good job out there today. Lana called me this morning and asked if I was in town, and then hung up on me when I said I was in DC. Where was Tim? He’d been working third shift. I didn’t do anything, Kostamo. Simon finally says. I saw the curtain move and I yelled a warning and she spun around. That was it. She did the rest.   
You remember movement to contact drills from basic? No. Bounding overwatch. I’m up, he sees me, I’m down. Roll. I remember now, Simon says. You were overwatch. You did your job well. I didn’t even fire a shot. What were you packing? My Glock. What was the distance? Across the street two houses down from the truck. 50 yards is about the max effectiveness of a handgun for aimed fire. Any covering fire would have been a distraction to Lana. And could you have drawn and aimed in time? And what about identifying your target? Could have been someone’s Grandma looking to see what the noise was out in the street. Sounds like you played it just right. You took care of business. You did good, Simon. Walk tall. Kostamo disconnects. 

Bettina rushes over to Simon as he comes into the hospital room and hugs him fiercely. I am so proud of you, she says with tears in her eyes. 

An hour later, Lana’s parents show up with the little boy. Emilie hugs her son, and the tears flow again. Then Jon and Levi walk in. 

*** 

Bettina wakes up from sleeping in a hospital bed, and changes into fresh clothes from her luggage. Then she goes to see Emilie, who is sleeping soundly with her little boy curled up against her. Jon is awake in a chair, sitting beside them. Can I get you anything from the cafeteria? She whispers to Jon. He shakes his head no. 

Bettina goes down there by herself and finds Levi reading the paper, while drinking coffee. Care if I join you? Bettina asks. Welcome to, Levi says, folding up his paper. Bettina goes and gets a cup of tea. I’m on a cleanse, Bettina admits. How are you doing, Levi? He shrugs. Have you heard from Lana? She texted me last night before she went to bed. She’s under house arrest at our apartment. She risks too much, Levi says suddenly. I agree, Bettina says emphatically. She should have gone straight to the FBI instead of taking it on herself. Bettina nods. But they’d have still used him for the ransom drop and he’d be dead right now. Bettina drops her head. What she did was incredible, Levi says with admiration. She applied pressure and then just rolled them up. And to make that shot at the end of all of it… 

Two hours later, an Uber car drops off Bettina at her apartment. She gets her luggage from the trunk and walks to the foyer. She smiles and waves at the press. Then goes upstairs and unlocks the door. She goes over to Lana’s door and knocks softly then opens it. Lana stretches on her bed and then pulls back the covers and swings her legs off the bed. The girls hug. I’ve gotta pee, Lana announces. She comes back two minutes later with a glass of water and finds Bettina sitting on the edge of her bed. I need to talk to you, Bettina says. Lana sits down with her. 

When you were taken, I couldn’t fall asleep over at Daddy’s. So I came back here and tried to fall asleep in your bed. It didn’t work. Finally Sam called me with some news. That you’d talked to her uncle and consented. Then I called Jax and he hung up on me when he heard that Sam was my source. And just when I was finally almost asleep there was a loud pounding on the door. It was Jax. He wanted me to go with him to your parents. I told him later, and that I needed to get some sleep. He asked me to let him inside. He said the press was waiting outside in droves and he didn’t want to have to go back out there. I let him in, even though I was in my nighties, no bra. I gave him my phone and told him to wake me up when he heard something. Then I just conked out in your bed…   
…when I came out, he was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I’m so sorry, I told him, not able to meet his eyes. Then I sat on the other end of the couch. And he said that we should get out of here and go see your parents. I’m a complete mess, I told him. Then he told me, you’ve never been more beautiful, Bettina. And I was finally able to look at him, and asked him if he meant that. He just grinned and said, your breath though, and we both laughed, and the tension was gone. I brushed my teeth and then we went together to see your parents.   
I trust him, Lana. More than I trust myself. That’s what I meant when I told you not to hug him at the airport. When you were in the bathroom there, I told him that I wanted to tell you what happened and what a quality man he was. He told me that he’d rather I didn’t bring it up and hung up on me.   
Lana, I know that you’ve forgiven Jax. Now I want you to give him a second chance.


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, Bettina goes to the grocery store with a shopping list. There’s a knock on the door. Who is it? Lana asks. Tim. Come on in, Lana says, holding the door open. Bettina went on a grocery run. I talked to her at the curb. Water or sun tea? Lana asks. I’ll try the tea. Lana pours two glasses. Lemon in yours? Sure. Do I squeeze it? Only if you’re true country, Lana says grinning. Tim laughs, and squeezes the lemon. Then he takes a sip. Sugar, he gasps. Yankee, Lana mutters and gets up and gives him several packets and a spoon. It tastes better when you’re sweating and thirsty. 

How did it go down? Tim asks. You were my first call after Simon gave me a heads up. Tim looks down at his iced tea. Then I tried Kostamo. Then Don Ramon. Both out of town. Then Simon was there. I had him swing by here so I could get my 870. He got another call. We were ready for it. And he introduced me into the mix, saying that he hired me. I got proof of life, then gave the phone back to Simon. They gave him instructions. Be at the curb outside her house in two hours. It took us an hour to get the cash. Jax helped. We had some extra time, so we did a mock up beforehand. I thought there would be at least two, possibly four perps. He found a house that looked similar, and we worked out a plan. Park against traffic, so he’s curbside. I come out empty-handed and put the briefcase on the hood. Thereby focusing their attention on the money. Then Simon gets out and goes to the tailgate and leans against it with his phone in his hands. His Glock concealed, appendix carry. Then I grabbed the shotgun from the floor and went to the rear wheel well. So we’re naturally facing each other, and yet able to each maintain a 180 perimeter. And we’d shift every so often, without seeming too, just in case they were scoping us with a rifle. I didn’t think that they’d be in Emilie’s house. Basically, we were baiting them to rush us, using the cash to draw them out. They called Simon and he refused to leave the truck. Bring her out, take the cash and go. Let’s do this like men, face to face. He did a really good job of selling it that he thought that it was just her ex and that they were inside her house. No gimmicks. It’s all there. Take it and leave. And if you aren’t out here in five minutes, I’m calling the cops. Then it was a waiting game. 

A car started up and came around the corner, but the driver took it too fast and overcorrected, and that gave me time to aim. I took out the driver and the car crashed. Then I got the passenger as he scrambled out. I gave him a blast of buckshot for good measure. I started to clear the car, thinking that Emilie might be in the trunk when Simon yelled a warning. 

How did you hear him? Tim interrupts. The Glock people gave me electronic ear pro. I put them in when I grabbed my 870. 

The shooter almost got me, Tim. If he wasn’t headhunting, I’d have been hit. Maybe it was seeing his pals get what was coming to them. Simon yelled and I whirled around and crouched, thinking that Simon was being rushed. Then I traced the shot and emptied my shotgun as I ran up to the casement window. I pitched a load of buckshot in the chamber and jumped in the window and ran down the hall. The last guy wasn’t quite set up yet, and I ended him. I got Emilie out of there, and helped her out the window where Simon was waiting. The door was booby trapped. And that was basically it. I made the 911 call. Gave them our location, asked for an ambulance, a bomb squad, and units to cordon off the street. Then I just waited for them. It only took five minutes for the first unit to arrive on scene. Did they put cuffs on you? Tim asks. Lana nods. Tim swears. It’s standard operating procedure, Tim. Secure the scene. I didn’t take it personal. 

Walk me through the hostage shot. Tim says. No. Tim takes a sip of his sun tea. It’s growing on you, isn’t it? Lana asks, grinning. Tim chuckles. Which one was the ex? Don’t know; don’t care. Emilie? Vae victus. What does that mean? What you think it does, Tim. Lana says, giving him a look. Tim swears again. 

You want to hear what I think? Of course. You really screwed up, Lana. That was a call-in situation if there ever was one. You could have gotten Simon killed. Lana lowers her head and doesn’t say anything. Play it out for me, Tim. What I should have done.

You call the FBI and hand it off. This is what they do. And then you sit on Simon so he doesn’t do anything stupid, like volunteer to do the drop. That was an option, Lana admits. But the FBI doesn’t do domestic violence, Tim. That’s how they’d classify it. It’d just get handed off to NOPD and they’d fumble. They wouldn’t have gone in blind, just winging it. Tim says. It’s called analysis paralysis for a reason. SWAT would tell the brass to wait till dark. They’d have hit Emilie’s house and kaboom. And then Simon and I have to live with the aftermath. You know that I took the right course of action.   
You deliberately put yourself in harm’s way, Tim protests. That’s the job, Lana replies. You’re not a cop anymore. I don’t need to be LE to help my friends.   
Let’s go back to clearing the car then. You get fired on from a fortified position. You hunker down and call in artillery. You’ve got a death wish, assaulting a bunker alone. Lana shakes her head no. I had them reeling, on their heels. I had to keep up the pressure, Tim. Lana looks at him and grins. And besides, I felt invincible. It’s the best feeling in the world, Tim. Being high on adrenaline, fully committed and on the attack. There could have been ten men inside that house. I’d still have gone in and killed them all. It’s how I’m wired. 

You’re crazy. No, I’m not. I’m a rational being with free will. Simon and I had the talk on the way over. We were both committed to go all the way and finish it, whatever it took. I want to live. I want to get married and have a family. I know Simon does too. But we were ready to die if that’s what it took. The Lord protected us and strengthened our hands. Tim scoffs. Lana holds up her hand for him to wait. She gets her Bible. _You will pursue your enemies, and they will fall by the sword before you. Five of you will chase one hundred, and one hundred of you shall put ten thousand to flight, and your enemies shall fall before you by the sword._

She closes her Bible. Now – you’re upset with me because I didn’t bring you in on it. Yes. I’ve gone on missions with a lot less sleep. Sleep??? Lana says glaring at him. Clue the hell in and sort yourself out, Tim. 

Tim gets up and leaves without saying another word. Lana face palms. 

*** 

Tim calls Kostamo. Alright if I take some time off? I want to check myself into a lock in rehab clinic. I’m not in control anymore. No problem. You want me to ask around or do you have one in mind? (Silence) Just give me a location before you go dark, Tim. How’s Lana doing? I don’t want to talk about it, Tim finally says. I let her down. She told me that I was the first call she made. Did she talk it through with you? Yes. In front of Bettina? She left to get groceries. Good. I think Lana tends to keep too much bottled up. I’m sure your visit helped her sort through it. Anything else? Let me know what you find, Tim says. I’ll ask around, Kostamo replies.


	10. Chapter 10

Simon parks his vintage truck and is swarmed by press as he walks up to the apartment. Simon, will you tell us what happened yesterday? Cassidy Meadows asks. Sure, Cassidy. Not many people have my number. A friend called, who needed my help urgently. I called Lana for backup. I picked her up at Rolf’s. She wanted her shotgun, so we stopped by the apartment. Then we got another phone call with instructions. Lana and I went to the bank and withdrew $100,000 in cash. We went to the dropsite and waited by the truck. Another call, wanting me to bring the cash offsite. I said no. I wasn’t born yesterday. Bring my friend out here and take the cash and leave. No gimmicks, it’s all there. Let’s do this like men, face to face. Then I said that I would call the cops if my friend wasn’t out in five minutes.  
Then we just waited and a car shot around the corner and charged us. Lana took out the car. Then someone shot at her from the house across the street. She returned fire and jumped inside the window that she shot out. Then she came out a minute later with our friend. Truth is that I was just the money. Lana is the hero.  
What about the reports of a bomb squad on scene? The door was booby-trapped. If Lana hadn’t gone in the window, she’d have been blown to kingdom come. There may have been other devices. Find out from NOPD and let us know, Cassidy. Thanks, Simon. And you are a hero, she tells him. He shakes his head no, and then goes inside the foyer. 

Lana is taking a nap, Bettina whispers. Can I go see her? I’ll check. Bettina comes back a minute later. She’s getting dressed. Lana comes out and goes into the bathroom. Tea? Bettina asks Simon, as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. Just water, babe. Bettina sits down next to him. Lana eventually comes out and sits next to him across from Bettina. She takes his hand, and bows her head. She squeezes his hand ten seconds later.  
She looks at Simon. We make a good team. You did all the shooting, Simon notes wryly. It was the way it had to go down. We had to go by their script, Simon. You did such a good job on the phone. It was you who got them to come to us. I froze when that car came roaring up the street, Simon admits. It was an easy target, Lana says grinning. Simon shakes his head and looks down at the table. Your warning saved my life, Simon. I actually heard the crack of the bullet as it went past my ear. If you had drawn your Glock to return fire instead of yelling, I’d be dead. You saved my life, Simon. Lana repeats emphatically.  
Why didn’t you wait for me to cover you? I couldn’t let the shooter get set up again. I meant when you went inside the house. Speed kills. What happened inside the house? Tango down. (pause) Don’t fault yourself, Simon. I shudder to think what would have happened if you had come up behind me, Lana tells him. When they teach the case study of this shootout at the FBI Academy, you are going to get a gold star for the way you comported yourself. What did Tim say? Bettina asks. He wanted to be Simon. 

What’s next? Simon asks. My lawyer wants me to lay low while she works things out with the district attorney. My place is available in Portland. Lana shakes her head no. Thank you though. My support network is here, Simon. How is Emilie? Jon’s there now, also Levi. Her son is staying at your parents. Anything you need? Simon asks. I miss having my shotgun in the corner, Lana admits. Think you can round up a loaner? How would I buy one like yours for our home? Simon responds. Mine was an old police gun. Don’t go there. I’d recommend a Wingmaster with rifle sights made in the 70s. They’re gorgeous. Bettina goes and gets her laptop, and hands it to Simon, who does a search. Look right? Yep. It should have a metal trigger guard and the barrel will say 2 ¾” only. Don’t get one of the new police magnums with the 3” chamber. Oh, see if you can find one from a private party – so you don’t have to fill out paperwork. It’s none of the government’s business what guns we own. Try Armslist. 

There’s a knock on the door. Bettina gets up. You need to sign for a package from Mexico, she tells Lana. The Fed Ex man hands Lana his tablet, and she initials. He hands her an envelope. Thank you, she tells him. Have a nice day, he replies automatically, while noting her ankle monitoring bracelet. Lana shuts and locks the door and then disappears into the bathroom and turns the fan on. She emerges five minutes later to find Simon gone. Where’d Simon go? He found one locally. He’ll be back with it. Was it from Raul? Bettina asks, biting her lip. Lana nods and frowns. And? A dissertation on the Council of Trent and what it means to be a Catholic and why haven’t I returned home. _Do you now reject the magisterium of the Church?_ Really? Bettina says wincing. Not even one compliment, Bettina. Not even Dear Lana? Bettina teases. Lana suppresses a smile. There’s that. How did he sign off? _I await your response. Raul._ Bettina covers her face with her hands and laughs silently. It’s not funny, Lana says, trying to frown. Yes it is. No mention of looking forward to seeing you at Sam’s wedding? Nothing. Just RCC doctrine. Was it handwritten? Bettina asks with a sly look. Yes. On nice paper? Yes. Any corrections? No. It’s obvious, Lana, I’m surprised you don’t see it. What? It’s meant for your parents. He wants you to show it to them. Lana doesn’t say anything and looks down. 

Have you ever gotten a whole body massage? Bettina asks suddenly. No. Good, because I need to practice, and I don’t want you judging me against someone who actually knows what they’re doing. What do you want me to do? Change into your nighties and get comfortable. Lana comes back a minute later and sees Bettina propping up a bunch of pillows against a chair in the middle of the living room, then covering it with a sheet. How about we try a chair massage first, and loosen up your neck. Straddle the chair. Now take your top off. Lana complies. Position the pillows however you like to make yourself comfortable. Head forward. Resting on your chin, not your neck. Do you need a taller pillow? Yes. Bettina adds another pillow on top of the chair. How’s that? Perfect. Now drop your arms and relax. Bettina softly massages Lana’s forehead with her fingertips, and then runs her fingers through her scalp. I’m going to need to get something to put your hair up. She drapes a sheet over Lana and leaves. Bettina puts on a Youtube tutorial, and starts in. Mmmn. Lana murmurs. Twenty minutes later, Lana is completely relaxed. I’ll be right back. Bettina brings out a foam camping mat and lays it out on the living room floor. Then she covers that with a blanket. She covers Lana’s shoulders with a sheet again. Okay, sweetie, lay down on the floor on your stomach. Get comfortable. Bettina kneels by Lana’s head, massages her neck with her thumbs. Then runs her hands down along Lana’s spine to her bottom and pulls her hands back. That feels so good, Lana mutters. Just enjoy. Ten minutes later, there’s a knock on the door. Make them go away, Lana whines. Bettina covers Lana up with the sheet. Bettina opens the door and peeks out with a big smile. Can you come back later for dinner? She whispers. I’m giving Lana a professional massage. May I watch? Sam asks eagerly. Bettina nods. I’ll guard the front door, Ramon volunteers. Sam comes in and sees Lana laying on the floor, her face turned away. Sam’s here, Bettina announces. Hey, Lana says, turning her head toward the couch and smiling with her eyes closed. Bettina kneels down and presses resume on the laptop. She pulls back the sheet and tucks it into Lana's shorts. Bettina works away in silence as the woman instructor talks in a soothing voice. The tutorial finishes, and Bettina recovers Lana’s back with the sheet and presses gently on her back with her palms. Time to turn over, Bettina says softly. Lana does and arranges the sheet and puts her arms at her sides. Bettina tucks a pillow under her knees. There’s sun tea in the fridge, Sam, if you want a glass. Sam gets up from the couch and goes and gets a glass and then heads downstairs to give it to Ramon, who is sitting on the concrete steps. Thank you. She rests a hand on his shoulder for a moment, then goes back inside and sits on the couch. Bettina starts the new tutorial and works on Lana’s face and neck. Twenty minutes later she finishes. Get up slowly, and drink plenty of water, Bettina tells her. Sam goes and gets her a glass. I don’t think I’ve ever been so relaxed, Lana says. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out. Then she brings her knees to her chest and rocks up to a seated position. Sam hands her the glass of water, and Lana downs it greedily. Bettina, thank you so much. That was just what I needed. I know, Bettina says, smiling at her. Lana gets up, holding the sheet to her chest. 

I want to try that on you, Samantha tells Bettina. She started me with chair massage, Lana tells Samantha. We’ll set up in my room, so Lana can visit with Ramon, Bettina announces. After Lana helps make Bettina comfortable on the improvised massage chair, Lana puts on some lounge clothes and refills her glass of water and goes out and sits with Ramon on the concrete steps. You look relaxed, Ramon notes. Yes. The press starts to emerge from the vans. Sam’s giving Bettina a chair massage in her room, so you’re cleared to come inside. Ramon gets up with his empty glass and follows Lana up the stairs.  
How are you doing? Ramon asks. Never better, Lana responds. This isn’t my first rodeo, Ramon. What happened? I was working over at Rolf’s when Simon called me. Dead serious. He’d just gotten a call from Emilie crying and calling him Jon, then a man’s voice came on, calling him loverboy, said that he wanted $100,000 in cash. No cops or he would kill her. He agreed. Just don’t hurt her. I’ll get you the money. He swung by and picked me up. I asked him what’s the plan. And he told me that he wanted me for backup when he handed over the cash. So I told him to swing by my apartment so I could get my shotgun. He assumed it was her ex acting alone. I asked him what he knew about Emilie’s ex. Nothing. She never talked about him. She’d let it slip to my mother that he was in prison, but no details. Ramon, there’s this flawed assumption that only stupid criminals get caught. But in reality, our prisons are full of smart criminals who were unlucky or were let down by their so-called friends. And it’s a finishing school for many of them, with nothing but time on their hands. So we don’t know who the guy is, but we do know Emilie. She wouldn’t spread her legs for a complete moron, so we have to assume competence, at the bare minimum a team player high school athlete. So we’re dealing with they, not he.  
The amount was interesting to me. $100,000. It showed a lot of forethought. A rockstar could almost certainly access that without raising eyebrows, and it’s not enough for him to call the cops. Maybe he can make this go away quietly. So I speculated that Emilie was just a means to an end: grabbing a more valuable hostage. Then they call Rolf, and ask for double that, and work their way up, until the cops get involved. Then they each walk away with a nice roadstake. Minimum two, not more than four, was my conclusion… 

He shouldn’t have shot at me, but he probably couldn’t help it, after seeing me put a finishing shot into his friend. I emptied my shotgun into that window and pitched a round of buckshot in the chamber and walked down the hall. He should have closed the door behind him, Ramon, but he was panicking. How was Emilie? In shock. She’ll be fine. I’m not worried about her. She’ll get buff and turn into a badass like Sam. It’s her son that worries me. They’ll move back east. His mother will shelter and spoil him, and her new husband won’t discipline him. Hopefully he’ll be raised in the fear of the Lord, but it doesn’t always take. When he gets older and learns what happened, he might turn bad: a life of dissipation and addiction because he was raised soft. Lana pauses. I’m actually hoping that his biological father is found in a dumpster somewhere. That he wasn’t one of the four. Why? Ramon asks. They used Emilie to pass the time. Ramon swears. Ramon, I know that Sam has a soft heart, and that she and Jon are close. Lay down the law. Your Isaac doesn’t get raised with Ishmael. Do you understand what I’m telling you? Ramon looks at her. You’ll be her sister, he notes. It might be better for you to have that talk with her. That remains to be seen, Lana says frowning. I’ll be right back. 

Lana comes back to the table with a Fed Ex envelope. This came today from Raul. Written before yesterday’s events. Bettina and Simon and I were visiting here and there’s a knock on the door. Bettina announced that there was a package from Mexico that I’ve got to sign for. I took it into the bathroom and turned on the fan for privacy. Ramon, my hands were actually trembling as I opened it. But by the time I had finished reading it, I was hurt and confused. Simon was gone off on an errand when I came out, so I was able to talk it over with Bettina. Not one nice thing. Not one compliment. Not even a Dear Lana? She teased me. Yes, there was that, along with pages of exposition on Catholic dogma. How did he sign off? She asked me. _Do you now reject the Magisterium of the Church? I await your response, Raul._ She tried to control herself, but she couldn’t and just started laughing. It’s not funny, I told her. She asked if he’d mentioned looking forward to seeing me at Sam’s wedding. No. Then she asked if it was handwritten. Yes. Was it on nice stationary? Yes. Were there any errors or corrections? No. Then she told me that it was obvious, and she was surprised I didn’t see it for what it was. I had no idea what she was talking about, until she told me.  
Now, before I tell you, is it obvious? I’m not asking you to guess, but if it is obvious, Ramon, please tell me. Ramon shakes his head no. It makes no sense, Lana. I know he cares for you, deeply. What did Bettina say? That the letter is meant for my parents. That it’s his way of introducing himself to them. Ramon snaps his fingers. Yes. That makes perfect sense. I see it now, he says nodding. 

Which brings us to the present moment, Lana says. He paid good money for signature confirmation, so he knows I have the letter. Yet no phone call of explanation. Or even a text saying that he’s glad I’m okay. Nothing. And while I’m there, I’ve heard nothing directly from him since I was blinded. This is news to me, Lana. That’s no way to treat his lady, Ramon declaims. 

Ramon, I try to take people as I find them. But I think I’ve let myself become infatuated with this ideal of Raul. I’m doubting now whether that person actually exists. It doesn’t make sense why he wouldn’t call or text me. Jax texted me last evening. _I’m proud of you, babe._ Why couldn’t I get a one liner like that from Raul? Do you know what that would mean to me? My partner Rolf texted me a line of Scripture that made me laugh. _Ask me anything you want, up to half my kingdom._ It was so perfect. Why couldn’t Raul text me a nice Bible verse? I would have treasured it. Instead I get pages outlining the Council of Trent. He’s taking me for granted, Lana fumes. I’m not a doormat. I want to be loved and appreciated by my man. If he’s not willing to do that now when he’s supposed to be courting me, why in the world would I expect that from him later, after we’re married?  
Ramon gets up abruptly. I’m going to make a call. Please wait, Lana says. That’s exactly what I don’t want. Ramon, I know you love Raul like a brother. I just want you to understand why I might not choose to be Sam’s sister. I’m a woman, not a piece of furniture. He needs to prove that he understands that. Lana, you have to let me talk to him. Ramon protests. NO. I didn’t warn Jax, and so you don’t get to warn Raul. Let it play out. 

Your wedding is only three weeks away. What do you have planned between now and then? Uppsala is doing a farewell show next weekend. So that’ll close out my musical career. Then the bachelor party the following weekend. Then the wedding to my dream girl. Lana grins at him. Where are you two going to live and what are you going to do? Simon recommends living close to nature on a tropical island in the South China Sea. Lana evinces her Mona Lisa smile. That sounds more suited for Bettina than Sam. And the locals would try to kill you for your beautiful wife. Look what happened to Abraham and then Isaac when they sojourned in Egypt. Ramon chuckles. What are you going to do about Sam’s acting career? I assumed that it was just a one off. What if it’s not? If the movie is a hit, then she’s going to get more offers. Then what? Ramon looks away and doesn’t answer. Would you let her live her dream? And I am the house husband? Ramon says coldly. Did you see the footage of Buck Neezy grilling out in front of Rolf’s drive, selling Cajun chicken? Ramon chuckles. Did you see how much traffic he got? It was ridiculous. You can cook for real, mister. Why not share your gift? Just for the sheer joy of it, to bless others. No overhead. No waitstaff who may or may not show up. Only the best ingredients. And at a price a working woman like me can afford. Think about it. Rockstar turned outlaw mobile chef. The city hunting him because he won’t get a license and does cash business. Who knows where he’ll show up next? And his wife is a movie star; she supports his passion. Ramon, you’ll be on the city council in no time. Ramon laughs hard. 

Footsteps come up the stairs. It’s me, Simon announces. Lana lets him in. He hands her the shotgun in a silicon gun sock. She pulls it out and examines it. It’s gorgeous. Great find. How much? $400. She gives him a shocked expression. Well done. She hands it to Ramon. I’ll be right back. She goes into her room and gets her gun oil and a old tshirt, and then she sits on the couch and takes it from Simon. Where’s Bettina and Sam? Simon asks Ramon. They’re in Bettina’s room. Sam’s giving her a massage. Simon gets up from the couch. Simon. Lana says. Hmmmnn. Do you want to see Bettina disrobed? Is that a trick question? Yes or no? Yes. Do you want to give her a massage? Yes. Good. Because you can do all those things and more once she’s your wife. Now stay out of her room. Ramon breaks out laughing and Simon grins at Lana. 

Lana quickly disassembles the barrel from the receiver, and then expertly pulls out the bolt carrier group, and wipes everything down with a thin coat of oil. Then she reassembles it. Function check please, she says, handing it to Simon. Lana goes and gets a tape measure from a toolbox under the kitchen sink. And a roll of masking tape and a pencil from a drawer. She takes the shotgun back and measures 11.5 inches from the trigger to the center of the stock. Hold please, she tells Simon. She wraps there with masking tape. She measures once more, and draws a pencil mark in the center of the masking tape.  
What’s that for? Simon asks. You need to cut the stock down so it’ll fit. See if you can find someone on Fiver with a woodshop nearby.  
It fits me perfect, Simon notes. He dry fires and cycles the action several times. Lana stands up. You try, she tells Ramon. He takes the shotgun, turns around, and dry fires several times. Fits me fine, he says with a shrug. I like your muzzle discipline, Lana tells Ramon. Now point in. Look at his feet and look at his shoulders. What happens, Simon, when your stock is too long is that you’ll blade off your stance to compensate for it. You won’t be able to shoot on the move well. Thank you, Ramon.  
Simon, hold your hand out to the side. Now bring it forward. That crease is the pocket, Lana says, feeling his shoulder with her fingertips. That’s where the toe of the stock goes. What is the toe? Ramon asks. Lana shows him. Heel – toe. When you’re shooting slugs or buckshot, there’s a heavy recoil pulse. As is, the stock will come out of the pocket and hit this nerve cluster. Lana rubs there with her fingertips on Simon, then does the same to Ramon. I know that you men will push through the pain and do whatever it takes to defend your loved ones. But neither of you will train with it if it hurts you. So you won’t have the confidence to make the tough shot. And with a shotgun, your pattern changes with every step. Simon, you’d actually need to cut it down to 12” for Bettina, if she was going to train with it. But a 12.5 inch length of pull is right for most men. What is it now? Lana takes out her tape and measures as Ramon holds it up. 14” exactly. So I have to take it to a gunsmith now? Anyone with a woodshop can do it. Simon searches on his phone. Lana takes a thin flat screwdriver out of the toolbox and unscrews the buttpad. Then she takes a long thick screwdriver and undoes the stock bolt and removes the walnut stock from the receiver. Off you go, she tells him. Have him reshape the buttpad on a belt sander, and redrill the screw holes, and then fit it. Wanna come with, Doc? Sure.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam comes out of Bettina’s room a half an hour later to find Lana cooking. Hi, Lana says grinning at her. Sam pours a glass of water and brings it to Bettina, then she comes back and sits down at the table. Lana has poured her a glass of sun tea. Where are the guys? They’re off on an errand. So tell me all about the shootout, Sam says eagerly. Sure… 

Ramon and Simon come back two hours later, and find the girls cleaning up after eating salmon. Are you guys hungry? Bettina asks after giving Simon a kiss. How was your massage? Ramon, I’ve been to the spa at the Four Seasons in Vegas, and that didn’t even hold a candle to your fiance. He grins. You have to share your gift, Bettina insists. Lana nods. I intend to practice on a naked man in a couple weeks, Sam deadpans and everyone roars with laughter. 

As Ramon and Simon are finishing their supper, there’s a knock on the door. Who is it? Bettina asks. Special delivery for Lana Radley. Bettina looks out the window. There’s an armored car out in the street, Lana. Lana goes and looks out the window. What is it? Lana asks. A package from Mexico. It was delayed in customs. Supposed to be here yesterday. Lana unlocks the door and the uniformed man hands her a package that’s been opened and retaped. Sign and date please. Lana complies, and takes her package and disappears into her room. Ramon and Simon grin at each other, and everyone chuckles. Lana comes out a minute later, just beaming. What was it? Sam asks. Lana bits her lip, and holds her hands up to her chest, and just turns side to side.  
It’s a gift from Raul, she finally admits. Did it come with a card? Bettina asks smiling. Lana nods. Bettina shrieks and follows Lana into her room. Sam quickly gets up and disappears after them. Ramon and Simon give each other a high five. You’re the man, Doc.

What did it say? Simon asks when the girls come back. May I tell? Bettina asks Lana. Who nods. _Dearest Lana. Proverbs 31:10. Love, Raul._ Ramon looks it up on his phone, and then shows Simon. He gave you a ruby? Lana nods, looking down. I release you, Lana tells Ramon, suddenly looking up at him. Ramon rubs his hands together and grins. Ready to go? He asks Sam. Yes. Goodnight. 

Sam walks out with Ramon, and they sit in the car. Ramon grins widely. Sam takes his chin and suddenly kisses him on the lips. I love you. Thank you for doing that for Lana. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so happy. How did you figure it out? Bettina told me about Raul’s letter to Lana and how hurt she was. What did she mean when she said that she released you? She made me promise not to warn Raul, now I can. Warn him of what? She wants to be loved and appreciated by her man; she’d almost concluded that Raul wasn’t that man. I need to have a talk with him. I’m flying down there tonight. Want me to come? Not this time. 

Lana looks at herself in the mirror as she takes off her bra. She pets the ruby and smiles, then pulls on her top. Then she takes a deep breath and calls Raul. Lana? Hi, she says softly. I (pause) I love it. It’s the most beautiful gift that anyone has ever given me. I’m wearing it next to my heart. He doesn’t say anything. It got delayed in customs, so your letter got here first. Needless to say, I was more than a little hurt and confused. But then we were all eating dinner and the armored truck showed up. To pair it with that verse. Lana sighs deeply. Raul, my hands were actually trembling when I opened it. Thank you so much. I cannot wait to see you at the wedding rehearsal and to introduce you to my parents.  
Who was at dinner? Bettina and Simon, Sam and Ramon. So the letter? I’ll show it to my parents like you want. She sighs again. Raul, I’m not as smart as you seem to think I am. Bettina was the one who figured it out. You let her read it? No, but I told her the jist. She couldn’t stop giggling. I told her it wasn’t funny. Then she told me that it was obvious, and she was surprised I didn’t see it. That I want your parents to read the letter, Raul says slowly. Yes, that it’s your way of introducing yourself to them. You’re going to have to teach me how to play chess. Raul chuckles. I’m just a student of the game myself, Lana. It’s great hearing your voice again. You too. Goodnight, Lana. He disconnects and looks at the phone. Then he calls Ramon. 

Hey, brother. I was just going to call you. I’m flying in late. Pick me up at the airstrip. I just got a call from Lana, Raul says. Were you able to keep your mouth shut? Yes. I’ve never seen her so happy, Raul. She was glowing. What did the verse say? _A virtuous woman who can find? Her price is far above rubies._ Simon came up with the verse. You owe him big time. We were just going to do the note, but we found a necklace to go along with it. The armored car delivery cost more than it did. A carnelian, not an actual ruby, but it is lovely. Thank you, brother. What did the note say? _Dearest Lana, Proverbs 31:10. Love, Raul._ Thank you, brother, Raul repeats. But you and I are going to have a talk. She was going to break up with you. Oh just so you know, Sam and I are off the first kiss plan. She figured out what Simon and I did for you and Lana. Luego. 

The next day, Saul listens to the car conversations. He deletes the audio files. 

**Syndicate Meeting**

This is Levi Galil. He wishes to address us on behalf of his organization. The Italian sits back down. Everyone around the round table studies Levi. I’m here to solicit the advice and consent of the Syndicate on the arrangements for the wedding of Don Ortega and Samantha Zeller. The details are as follows. Date: Saturday, 1 November. Location: Tara Plantation, which is approximately an hour drive out of town. My instructions are simple: nothing is to mar her day. I’d welcome any suggestions as to how to achieve that objective. Levi sits down. Everyone looks at Raul. He stands up. Gentlemen, on behalf of House Ortega, I request the favour of your presence. This is an event of state. Raul sits back down. Will your boss be there? The Hillbilly asks. Levi nods. He will give the bride away. Will he be bringing an entourage? Kostamo asks. Yes. The gravity of the occasion demands the presence of our principals. The numbers should be equal: twelve of us and twelve of you, Deluca suggests. A parity is unnecessary as women and children will be attending. It is also too limiting, as we have friends coming from overseas. Is your family coming? The Italian asks Raul. Just La Dona. There will be a separate reception in Mexico after the honeymoon. Is that a possibility? A separate reception for the newlyweds - hosted by your boss? the Italian asks Levi. No. How do I explain this without giving offense? For Samantha to marry an outsider is a slap in the face to our friends, yet they will still come out of respect for Mr. Zeller. He has called on our colleagues to gather together to witness the exchange of vows, and enforce them within their spheres of influence - even after he is gone on to his rest. This is more than an event of state. This is a binding covenant that will be enforced by all the might of our organization, by men willing to cross sea and land, who have seen with their own eyes and heard with their own ears the mutual undertaking made on that 1st of November. And make no mistake, we will execute Ramon Ortega if he does not uphold his vows.  
What about security? The Asian asks. Tim and I work well together, Levi states. We will be armed ushers. There will be a Secret Service detail present as the Senator will attend. The mayor is coming too, Kostamo announces, along with his wife. And I’m told that Samantha’s movie star friends are coming, including Arnold, who will have his own security, Levi continues.  
Where is Don Ramon this evening? The Italian asks Raul. The band is performing a farewell show later tonight. His alter ego, Doc, can no longer go out in public without being recognized. That is why he is not here. What are his plans after the wedding? Deluca asks. They intend to start their life together in LA, where Samantha will continue her budding career as an actress. And he will do what? Another man asks. My brother is a gourmet chef. He intends to share that gift and bless others. The Hayseed pulls out a red hanky and pretends to blow his nose as he shakes with laughter. Several other men around the table try to conceal their amused disdain.  
My son is a fan, to put it mildly, the Asian announces. I’d consider it a personal favor if you could get him into this farewell concert. No. The others raise their eyebrows. I cannot guarantee his safety on such short notice, Raul explains. The Asian nods seriously.  
What are the details of the wedding? The Italian asks. Levi stands back up. The ceremony and reception will be held in the same location, at Tara Plantation. There will be valet parking provided. The invite time will be 6:30pm, with the start time fifteen minutes later. If you wish to arrive early, the gates will open at 6pm. The bride wants an outdoor evening wedding, complete with sunset pictures while the guests mingle during cocktail hour, and then a torch lit reception on the lawn. At which time there will be fine food and wine, music and dancing. The newlyweds will retire at midnight.

What if it rains? The Hayseed asks. The long term weather models show a 20% chance of mild inclement weather. As the time approaches, if it looks to be overcast with scattered showers, then there would be a solemn candlelit indoor ceremony held after dusk on the balcony of the great room, as the couple exchanges vows and rings. Afterwards, the newlyweds would have a receiving line to thank their guests for attending, and the reception would be cancelled. 

Gentlemen, the bride has asked me to express her wish that you bring your loved ones; supervised young children are welcome. The couple requests two gifts from every guest: man, woman, and child. The first is a smile, even if it is raining outside. If you cannot bring that, do not come. This is a celebration, a joyous occasion. The second is an anonymous word of advice, written on a scrap of paper. The men and boys with a good word for the groom. The ladies and girls with a good word for the bride. There will be a separate labeled gift box for each. They will take these nuggets and pearls with them on their honeymoon. No other gifts are welcome. Your presence and encouragement is enough. Levi sits back down. 

So let me get this straight, the Hayseed says. If it’s raining, we’re still supposed to be there at 6:30? That’s correct. Refreshments will be made available. Can I bring my own? Only if you share, Kostamo interjects quickly, and everyone but Levi chuckles. Let me remind you of my instructions. Nothing, I repeat, nothing, is to mar her day. Keep the hound dog, the fiddle, and the moonshine in your truck until the music starts. Then you can let them loose. Everyone chuckles and the Hayseed grins. Any other thoughts, questions, comments? The Italian asks. (Silence) Thank you for the briefing, Mr. Galil. Having no further items on the agenda, I will entertain a motion to dismiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Post Farewell Concert**

Lana wakes up early in the grey before dawn and stretches. She wanders downstairs wearing her short kimono untied over her tee. She makes her BCAA drink in a blender bottle, and goes out and sits on the front steps and listens to the birds chirp and watches the morning mist vacate. She hears a vehicle stop and a door close, then the vehicle drive off. Rolf soon emerges out of the fog. He startles when he sees her sitting on the porch. She wraps her kimono around her. Hi, she says, smiling up at him. I went to bed early last night. Rolf sits next to her and puts his head in his hands. You alright? She asks with concern, laying a hand on his back. I need to get some rest, Lana. Please keep the world away today. I’ll do my best. Do you want to talk about it? Doc got shot and killed at the concert. Rolf hears Lana gasp, then feels her grip his shoulder tightly. He didn’t suffer, Lana. He died in Bettina’s arms. Sam went after the shooter.  
Lana loosens her grip and rubs his back gently. I don’t want to talk to anyone until I’ve gotten twelve hours of quality sleep. Use your best judgment on who you let in. Please bar the door if you have to leave. Rolf gets up and goes inside as the first rays of the sun come over the pink horizon. Lana goes back inside and turns on the coffee maker before she heads upstairs to change. 

Lana is sitting on the porch, drinking her coffee, when Sam arrives, and just sits in her car and cries. Lana brings her inside and puts her to bed, and then goes back to her post on the front steps. 

Levi stops in over an hour later and finds Lana in workout clothes. Doing a side plank on the lawn. I just started, Lana announces. Got your gym bag? He pops the trunk of his rental car, and pulls out his workout gear. You can change inside, use the downstairs bathroom. Samantha is sleeping in my room upstairs, please don’t wake her. 

Levi comes out five minutes later to find Lana doing barefoot wind sprints on the lawn. She jogs back to the starting point, three more, she tells him, breathing heavily. Levi starts doing jumping jacks to warm up. Lana finishes her circuit, then joins him in doing jumping jacks, breathing heavily, her face red and sweating. He switches over to burpees, while Lana does some pushups. 

Jax pulls into the drive and brakes when he sees Lana and Levi jogging on the lawn toward the house. Then they turn around, crouch down and race. They slow down and wheel around and slap palms, then jog back. Jax sees them repeat this as he pulls up. Lana smiles and waves to him as they jog back. She and Levi race again, her lagging far behind. They slap hands again, and Lana walks back, her hands on her hips breathing heavily, while Levi jogs back, and does more windsprints.  
She walks over to Jax. Still breathing hard, and sweating. Hi, you’re welcome to go inside, but please be quiet. Sam and Rolf are both sleeping. I need to finish. There’s a BCAA drink mix on the counter if you want some. You can use my blender bottle. Jax grins at her, and heads inside.

Kostamo pulls up the drive and sees Levi walking back, his hands on his hips breathing heavily. Lana is stretching in the grass near the house, and Jax is sitting on the steps drinking from a blender bottle. Kostamo pulls up behind Jax’s car, and gets out and goes and sits on the porch with him. They watch as Lana raises up her hand and slips fingers with Levi when he comes back. Levi takes a seat facing Lana, and leans forward. He’s able to touch his toes. 

They were doing wind sprints when I got here. Jax tells Kostamo. Lana told me that Sam and Rolf are sleeping and to be quiet if I went inside. Kostamo nods. What do you know? This stays kept, Kostamo tells Jax, who nods. There was a Syndicate meeting last evening. Levi was addressing us about the arrangements for the wedding. His instructions from his boss were simple: nothing is to mar her day. He delivered a powerful presentation. He left no doubt in our minds as to the gravity of the occasion. Her marriage was a slap in the face of their organization, but all their principals would attend as witnesses, and would enforce the covenant even after the old man went to his rest. He bluntly said that they would execute Ramon if he broke his vows. I just don’t see them behind the hit, Jax.  
What happens next? Don Raul is flying back from Mexico. There’s an emergency meeting of the Syndicate tonight. We just don’t know. If you had to guess??? This is too serious to guess. But a lot of fingers will point at me. It might even be a frame job, Jax. 

The men watch Lana and Levi talk as they stretch. Lana is a neutral third party, respected by all. I’m going to put her name forward as the arbiter, and see if she’ll take her badge back to solve this case. I don’t like it, Jax says. You’ll be putting Lana in the crosshairs. She and Rolf will run it down on their own, Jax. They’ll need cover. 

What about Sam? I’ll push for persona non grata. The Syndicate will purchase her house. We cannot have her running around here on the loose, period. Simon and Bettina are getting married in two months. Kostamo strokes the stubble on his face. Noted. Please talk to Simon, Jax, and see if it can be held out of town. 

Levi pulls Lana to her feet, and they walk up to Jax and Kostamo, Lana still in her bare grass stained feet. I’m going to get Levi a recovery drink, Lana says softly. Let’s all go lean on your truck and have a tailgate meeting so we can talk normally without worrying about waking up Sam and Rolf. Do you want anything to drink, Mortimer? Coffee, if you’ve got some handy. I do. If you men have to use the bathroom, you can come inside, but whispers and soft footsteps only. Jax gets up and heads inside, while Levi and Kostamo go to opposite sides of his truck. You stand to benefit the most, Levi announces. Actually you do, Kostamo replies. Samantha will be yours now. 

Lana emerges with a blender bottle for Levi, and then goes over and leans on the truck next to Kostamo. No one says anything. Jax comes out with a cup of coffee for Kostamo, and goes over to the open spot next to Levi. He pulls a bottled water out of his back pocket. Levi sees Lana lower her head as Jax tries to open the cap with his right hand, but cannot. 

What’s happens next? Jax asks. Lana? She sighs. Here’s what I don’t want to happen: a circular firing squad. Levi, Mortimer, please leave this murder investigation to the police. This is what homicide detectives do all day, every day, and they’re really good at it. 

Lana, NOPD doesn’t have a clue, Kostamo protests. They don’t know enough to even begin to square the circle. He has a point, Lana, Levi agrees. I expect the police to find no leads and for the case to grow cold. What then?

What do you expect, Mortimer? NOPD incompetence. Jax will be their chief suspect. Everyone chuckles. Don Raul will repatriate his brother’s body to Mexico as soon as the autopsy is done. The funeral and burial will be closed to outsiders. The ballistics report will point in my direction. A heavy for caliber match bullet fired from a suppressed military-grade weapon. Don Raul comes after me, and the East Coast offers me asylum. 

Jax? Lana asks. Please stay out of this, Lana. I know Ramon was your friend, but an eye for an eye makes the world blind. That’s Bible. Levi sees her Mona Lisa smile. That’s Gandhi, Jax. Lex talionis is Bible, Kostamo counters. Lana smiles and nods her head slightly in agreement, still looking down at the bed of the pickup. 

You didn’t answer my question, Lana. Levi interjects. Restate it please, Lana says, giving him a look. Jax grins at her. If the police are unable to find any leads, after interviewing witnesses and examining the evidence, what then? 

The Torah. A body is found murdered in the field. No one comes forward or is put forward. The investigators are commanded to measure the distance to the nearest towns from the site. The elders of the closest town were to take an oath that they had no knowledge of what happened. Then the elders had to make an offering unto God.

I’m not following, Lana. Make the application for me, Jax says. The Syndicate is the nearest town. The elders, the executive committee. An oath of ignorance. The sacrifice would most likely be monetary. The poor are God’s designated receivers in this world. An endowment could be set up. And then God would see justice done; vengeance would be His, and it is a fearful thing to fall into the hands of the living God. 

Your knowledge of the Scriptures astounds me, Levi admits after a long pause. Lana puts her head down. Deluca and Raul will be familiar with this precedent too, she says softly. Jax sees Kostamo give her his Cheshire cat grin. Now what about Samantha? Bettina and I will take care of her if she’ll let us. Is Levi safe? Lana asks Kostamo. Yes. There’s an emergency Syndicate meeting tonight. Kostamo pulls out a card from his phone and gives it to Levi. Please let me know if your instructions necessitate your presence there. He turns to Lana. I’m going to use your bathroom, then head out, he announces and walks away.  
Jax, would you be willing to watch the door for a little while? I want to take a shower and clean up. Then I’ll be on the clock. He nods. Thanks for working out with me, Fabio, Lana says grinning at Levi, then marches inside.

**Emergercy Syndicate Meeting**

Everyone sits around the round table and glances over at Raul, immaculately dressed in a black suit. The chairman calls the meeting to order. The only item on the agenda is the murder of Don Ramon Ortega. Mr. Galil wishes to join us. Are there any objections? No one speaks. Sergeant, please bring in Mr. Galil. Levi comes in and is shown a seat at the table. 

Mr. Galil, what are your instructions? The chairman asks. Levi looks at Raul. It wasn’t us. How is Samantha? Raul asks. She’s still resting. Her friends are with her. 

We’re at your service, Don Raul. The chairman states. What would you like us to do? Find answers; seek out an explanation whilst I bring back my brother’s remains to Mexico and lay his body to rest in the family plot. It will be a private ceremony. There will be no invitations. Find answers; seek out an explanation. Raul repeats. 

Kostamo makes a motion to speak. The floor is open, the chairman acknowledges. The most logical suspect is me. I am not behind this, nor do I possess any knowledge of the identity of the murderer. This may be a frame job. Keep that in mind. 

So what do you propose? Deluca asks Kostamo. Let NOPD homicide do the footwork. This is what they do - all day, every day. They will approach this case with a blank slate. It may be that his murder was entirely unrelated to his position as nominal head of the Ortega family. How so? The Hayseed asks. Who benefits? Kostamo replies. His alter ego “Doc” was a rockstar with a gorgeous actress fiance. So an opening in the band and Sam’s hand are possible motives. This may have been an act of low cunning.   
The men exchange glances around the table. 

We could bring in Ms. Radley to investigate, the Italian says. Silence greets this. That would be agreeable to us, Levi eventually says. We hold Lana in the highest regard. (Silence) I don’t want Ms. Radley involved, Raul declaims coldly, staring at Levi, who looks back at him calmly. Lana is already involved, Deluca replies. She is uniquely qualified and she will keep Samantha Zeller in check. 

She cannot stay here, the Asian tells Levi. In the past, we overlooked her presence in town because of her attachment to Don Ortega, but that has ended. Nods of agreement are seen around the table. I motion that we pool funds to purchase her mansion at full value, plus 20%, so she be made whole. Kostamo announces. I second that, the Asian says. All in favor say aye. A chorus of Ayes is heard. Opposed? The motion passes. Please see to her timely exit, Mr. Galil. The Italian says. 

Out of consideration for Don Raul, I would like to set aside the issue of Ms. Radley’s being brought in until the police have finished their initial investigation. Any objections? None are raised. Don Raul, you have our condolences and our resolve to see justice done.


	13. Chapter 13

Raul gets in the back of the Tahoe, and the vehicle speeds away. Did you track down Samantha? Everyone seems to be congregated at the house of the guitarist Rolf Asgaard. Head there. Raul thinks in silence for several minutes. Take a look at the morgue. Is it possible to get his body out of there quietly later tonight? An ambulance perhaps? A funeral home vehicle to gain access? His men nod.

Raul takes a deep breath and calls Lana. Lana’s phone, a male voice answers. This is Raul. May I speak to her please? She’s on the roof. Excuse me? The girls all climbed up there. Who is this? Jax. (Silence) Would my presence be welcome there? Raul finally asks. Hold one. You want to talk to Raul? Jax asks Rolf. Rolf motions for the phone. Raul, Rolf Asgaard. Come on over. Rolf disconnects. 

Raul walks up the drive twenty minutes later. There are five vehicles parked in front of the lighted house. He goes up and knocks on the door. Rolf opens it and blocks the doorway. Look me in the eye and tell me it wasn’t you. Raul glares at Rolf. I did not kill my brother. I needed to hear it, Rolf says. Come on in. Everyone is in the kitchen. Simon leans over from his spot on the counter and offers Raul his hand without saying a word. Jon and Jax don’t move from their places. Rolf gets Raul a water from the fridge. The girls know you’re here. They’ll come down when they’re ready. That question was for Samantha’s benefit, wasn’t it? If you had said yes, I wouldn’t let you in my house. Raul closes his eyes and chuckles to himself. You tell the truth, and yet you avoid answering my question. You think you can read my facial tics and study me for microtells to see if I am lying. Not at all, Rolf says as he rubs his nose with the back of his hand. Raul and the guys burst out laughing, and Rolf grins at Raul. My brother really admired you. I’m beginning to see why. You two he liked and respected your abilities. Thank you for what you did for him. Jon nods.  
An eye for an eye makes the world blind, Jax announces. We shall live and then we shall see, said the blind man, Raul responds. To his deaf daughter, Jon adds. Rolf bursts out laughing at Jon’s quick wit, and everyone joins him. Bettina comes into the kitchen and gives him a quick hug. I’m sorry for your loss, Raul. She hugs him again. Thank you, Bettina, for being with him at the end. He wasn’t afraid, Raul. His faith was strong. No one says anything.  
How is Samantha? She told us that you have to marry her now. She’s not losing her deposit on the plantation. Everyone but Raul chuckles. There is one who is nearer of kin, Bettina. You and I are going to have to have a talk then, Bettina tells him, about how to court a Southern woman. I’m here now, no time like the present, Raul replies. May I borrow him? Bettina asks the guys. I want to hear this, Simon says. Fine. Have you ever read the Song of Solomon? Yes. Good, she tells him. Next time you open your Bible, I want you to read it aloud. Why? Compliments, Raul. Solomon spends most of the book praising his beloved’s appearance. Before and after the marriage. 

Bettina, Raul entones. Yes? That is a superb literal exegesis of the text. In fact, the best I’ve ever heard. Thank you, she says grinning. You’re a quick study, she quips. Everyone chuckles. How do you understand it? Simon asks. As a sacred romance: an allegory of the love of Christ for His Church. Lana and Samantha come inside and into the kitchen. May I offer my isogesis? Rolf asks. I don’t know what that word means, Bettina admits. His private interpretation, Raul says, nodding his assent. Please do. 

It’s the story of a love triangle between King Solomon, Abishag, and an unnamed shepherd. What?!? Bettina exclaims. Lana, what’s your take on The Song of Solomon? Simon asks. I used to think it was about intimacy within marriage, Lana says looking at Rolf with a puzzled expression. Not to be read aloud, she adds emphatically. The guys and Bettina chuckle and grin. Raul, if you had to give a synopsis of the Book of Ecclesiastes, what would it be? Rolf asks him. King Solomon’s book of repentance. Rolf nods his agreement. I believe Song of Solomon to be his second book of repentance – for having a thousand wives and loving none of them. As an old man, King Solomon thinks back about the girl who got away and asks the age old question of rejected suitors everywhere - WHY? And thus inspired, he writes the sacred account as a rebuke to himself. 

Walk me through it please, Samantha whispers huskily. She clears her throat. I don’t know the story. 

Several years into his reign, King Solomon visits his prize vineyard in northern Israel. There he sees Abishag working, brown from the sun, and recognizes her from her days at the royal court, and falls instantly in love. 

Abishag the Shunammite. Her backstory is that in the last year of King David’s reign, he couldn’t keep warm and was bedridden. So his advisors sought out the most beautiful virgin in Israel. She was chosen, and ministered to his needs. The divine narrator notes that the king kept her a virgin, either unable or unwilling to consummate the relationship. I’m of the latter opinion, Rolf admits in an aside. 

A palace coup occurs, with Prince Adonijah attempting to usurp the throne with the backing of the priesthood and the army. King David intervenes from his sickbed, and Solomon is announced as his coregent. Prince Adonijah submits to his father’s decree, and humbles himself, and is pardoned by his half brother, the newly crowned King Solomon. King David recovers and is able to commission the temple project and see King Solomon coronated a second time – this time by all the elders of the tribes of Israel with feasting and sacrifices. He dies an old man, full of days.

Soon after his father’s death, Prince Adonijah asks King Solomon’s mother, Bathsheba, for the hand of Abishag, his father’s concubine. Bathsheba comes to her son and King Solomon honors his mother in front of the entire royal court. He arises and bows before her, and has a seat placed at the right hand of his throne. Then he asks her what he can do for her. Please don’t deny me this small request, she says. Whatever you want, it’s yours. He replies. And it’s then that she makes the request that Abishag the Shunammite be given in marriage to his half brother. (pause) Children are to obey their parents. Solomon was not a child, and his kingship was by divine right. He discerned a plot against his throne, and immediately ordered the execution of his half brother. Two other conspirators, the high priest and the commanding general, were dealt with at the same time. 

Abishag disappears from the narrative at this point. This is conjecture, but I believe she went back to her hometown in mourning for Prince Adonijah, her intended. Her brothers were farmers and kept King Solomon’s prize vineyard in Northern Israel. They put her to work because they’ve bid a thousand shekels of silver for the annual tenancy, and they must produce over that in order to make a profit. Abishag works industriously. I think Proverbs 31 inserts nicely here, the qualities of the virtuous woman. She becomes dark from the sun. And eventually she grows close to a shepherd, and they enjoy long nature walks together. She loves him, but he is poor and cannot afford the exorbitant bride price her brothers demand: two hundred shekels of silver. Four times the normal amount for a virgin of Israel. 

Enter King Solomon with his entourage. I date the story approximately four years after the death of King David – for two reasons. First, I like the number four for its Hebrew symbolism and second, because it is written in the text that King Solomon already has 80 wives and 60 concubines at this juncture, when he gets hit with Cupid’s arrow.  
King Solomon recognizes her and immediately proposes on the spot. She accepts and becomes his fiance. They head to Jerusalem for the royal wedding. She’s amazed by her good fortune, and is so excited about becoming the wife of the king, and imagines what their life together will be like. Accompanied by a royal bodyguard of sixty mighty men, they travel toward the capital city, several days journey south, stopping at the beautiful city of Tirzah. Along the way, she tries to put out of her mind the thoughts of her shepherd, their walks, and the enjoyment she had in his company. They arrive at the palace, and the royal court doesn’t recognize her; she’s so brown from the sun and her hair isn’t oiled and perfumed, and she’s wearing peasant garments. Is this the Shulammite? They whisper. 

The daughters of Jerusalem clean her up for a wine banquet, and she comes out and everyone admires her, and proclaims her again to be the most beautiful woman in the land. King Solomon praises her beauty as only a sensualist can, in physical terms. She tries to praise him back, but her heart isn’t in it, so she stops. She realizes what she is to him, just a plaything, soon to be wife number 141 on the way to one thousand. She sleeps poorly and has a dream, where she flees to her true love, but in her dream she’s a married woman, and the watchmen of the city catch her and beat her. A reminder that the penalty for adultery was stoning. 

She wakes up with the realization that she’s making a terrible mistake. She resolves to break her engagement. King Solomon tries to change her mind, piling on even more compliments, to no avail. She leaves, shocking the daughters of Jerusalem, and returns to her hometown, and resumes her work, tending the vineyard. Eventually her shepherd is able to afford the bride price, and they consummate their marriage in her parent’s bed. The entire town sings of her goodness and discernment, and upholds her as a model for their young girls to emulate. The end. 

Bettina and Raul exchange a glance. Sam goes up to Rolf and hugs him. Thank you, she tells him, sobbing softly. I needed to hear a love story with a happy ending. 

I’m going to have to read it now, Jax admits. Jon nods. Bettina smiles and then stares at Rolf. _You’re brilliant,_ he hears her say in his mind. _Glad you liked it, Bettina._ Not fair, Simon complains. Speak aloud. Fine, Bettina says. You are a really good storyteller, Rolf. I’m going to fact check you though right when I get back to the apartment, Bettina insists. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Bettina, Rolf replies, grinning back at her. A word of caution though. The details are all there, for a careful reader to put together. But you cannot adhere to a strict chronology in the modern sense. Keep in mind that these are the inspired musings of an old king, who was often interrupted, as the duties of his office demand. I like to think of him writing the manuscript, getting interrupted, and then picking it back up at a later date and time, sometimes with a different train of thought.  
What do you think, Lana? Simon asks. I want it to be true. Thank you, Rolf, for opening my eyes to that possibility. 

Samantha looks over at Raul. What happened at the meeting? I don’t discuss business in front of strangers, Samantha, Raul replies. Not strangers, my friends, Sam replies. Raul looks at her. Galil is to see to your timely departure. After which, the locals will buy your home at twenty percent over your purchase price, to make you whole. You are not allowed to stay in town.  
But I’m not in the life anymore, Samantha protests. Neither was your fiance. His death doesn’t make any sense. Kostamo put forward that it was an act of low cunning against a rockstar: either designed to create an opening in the band or to free the hand of his beautiful actress fiance. He may be correct. When you are safe at home, Samantha, then we will begin to track this down.  
Raul takes a deep breath. You were his friends. I intend to take my brother’s body back to Mexico for a private burial. If you would be willing to hold a public memorial in town, it would be much appreciated.  
We’ll take care of it, Jon says. Thank you. Will you give me a ride to my brownstone, Lana? Sure. Do you need me here tomorrow, Rolf? I can get by, Lana. Then I’ll tend to my own vineyard, Lana says, giving him her Mona Lisa smile. He chuckles. Thanks for keeping an eye on things today, Lana. Good night, Rolf. 

*** 

Lana reaches over and intertwines her fingers with Raul’s after she pulls out on Highway 90. Be strong and courageous, she tells him. They drive like that in silence to his brownstone. I want you to come back with me to Mexico, Raul says, when she parks. Go see my father then. You’re not a child, Raul tells her. Your partner threw that detail into his story just for you to chew on. Lana pulls her hand free and places it back in her lap. Psalm 45, he suddenly says. Sons to replace fathers and daughters to replace mothers. She looks straight ahead and sighs. 

Did you show your parents the letter? He asks. Yes. What did they say? My mother still doesn’t want me to marry you. And your father? He thinks you’re a simpleton. A simpleton? Lana nods. Why am I a simpleton? Raul questions. Ask him, Lana replies. He’ll tell you. Do you think I’m a simpleton? Raul asks her. You’re not a fool, Lana replies calmly. You do think I’m a simpleton, Raul says to himself as he opens the door and gets out. He leans back in, one hand on the door, the other on the hood of her car and sees her leaning over and looking up him with a suppressed smile. It enfuriates him. Ramon gave you the necklace and Simon gave you the verse. Her face goes blank and she lowers her head. Raul slams the door and marches up the steps to his brownstone. He turns around at the door and sees the red Volvo pull away. 

His men come back two hours later with the body in the Suburban. The private jet leaves for Mexico an hour later.


	14. Chapter 14

The stolen corpse of the murdered rockstar is headline news the next day, interspersed with the latest Uppsala music video, Forever. Ramon is singing the cleans: “I give my heart away”. The reaction videos on Youtube invariably end with the reviewer in tears, sobbing. 

It’s wet and rainy as Simon stops by the apartment, and pounds on the door for a long time. Eventually he hears Lana’s shotgun rack, and smiles to himself. It’s me, he announces. Go away, she tells him. You’re phone’s off. We need to talk. It’s important. I’m not decent, Lana says through the door. I’ll wait, he replies. She lets him in three minutes later. You look tired, Simon tells her as they sit down at the kitchen table.  
Lana doesn’t say anything and just looks down at the table, her shoulders and head slumped. Doc’s body is gone from the morgue. Lana doesn’t look up. You know about this? She shakes her head no. There is only silence coming out of Mexico. Neither Raul or Tia are returning Sam’s calls. What’s that about? Simon asks Lana. She still doesn’t look up. Bettina asked me to check on you. She wants you to call her. Lana nods. She finally looks up. Thank you for the verse, Simon. (pause) He told you? Simon asks in disbelief. Lana nods, looking down again. And he did it to hurt me, she murmurs. Simon shakes his head. Good riddance, he mutters. I’m so tired, Simon. I’d like to go back to bed now. Please tell Bettina that I’ll call her after I get some rest. 

Simon texts Jax. _Headsup. Don’t stop by Lana’s today. She’s got her phone off and wants to be alone. Meet up over at Sam’s._  
He texts Bettina. _Lana’s at the apartment. Call me._

Bettina calls him several minutes later. Hi! Raul broke up with Lana. What?!? I’ll tell you about it when I get there. You girls need anything? We should be good. 

Bettina puts down her phone and looks over at Samantha. Simon’s coming here. Raul broke up with Lana. Samantha’s jaw drops. Now we know why he’s not returning your calls. We should be with her, Samantha says. Let’s wait to hear what Simon has to say, Bettina cautions. 

Simon comes into Samantha’s house and finds the girls waiting for him in the den. What happened? Samantha asks. Lana’s wiped out. She just sat there with her head down and her shoulders slumped. She didn’t react when I told her that the body was snatched from the morgue, or when I said that Mexico had gone dark. I asked her if she knew and she just shook her head no.  
Finally I admitted that you sent me over to check on her and told her to call you. And she finally looked up at me. It was obvious that she’d been crying. She thanked me for the verse. He told you? I asked. And she nodded and said that he did it to hurt her. Then she said that she need to rest, and that she’d call you when she got up. 

Samantha scowls. The verse? Bettina asks. Ramon and Simon bought the necklace for Lana and hired the armored car to deliver it with a made up story about it being delayed in customs, Samantha tells Bettina. You mean that… and her voice trails off. She closes her eyes. That was really really sweet of you guys. I didn’t have a clue. How did you know? She asks Sam. It looked like Ramon’s handwriting and then I got suspicious when Lana told Ramon “I release you” and he was in such a hurry to get back to Mexico and didn’t want me to come. 

The doorbell rings. I’ll get it, Bettina says. Should I go over and see her? Sam asks. Simon shakes his head no. She did not want to let me in, and she didn’t offer me anything to drink. Levi’s here, Bettina announces. I asked him to wait at the door. Do you want to see him? Yes, bring him to the dining room table.  
Have a seat, please, Bettina says. May I get you anything to drink, Levi? I’m alright, Bettina. Simon? Not right now, Bettina. I’ll be right back, Bettina says. Question for you, Levi. Why didn’t you ever pick an audiobook for the Tesla? Lana raised the bar too high. When we went to the Glock event, she pulled a Grisham book from the library: Playing for Pizza – it was incredible. Neither of us had heard it before. Then Tim with his Western. I was afraid of picking a dud, or worse. The risk/reward ratio was skewed against me, Simon. What would you have picked? Definitely something I’ve read first and really liked. Maybe a Joe Pike novel. Levi swears softly. That first one would have been perfect. What are you talking about? Samantha says as she sits down. What was it called? Levi asks, ignoring Sam. The Watchman. Yes, that’s it. Books, Levi says now looking at Sam. 

I don’t want crocodile tears, Samantha tells Levi. Just give me a name. Galil??? Levi says in an attempt at humor. Simon breaks out laughing and slaps the table. Sam eventually joins in, and Bettina comes to the table to find them all laughing. She smiles at them as she takes a seat. We’ll see if I can take my own advice, Samantha tells Levi. Rolf helped give me some perspective last night. Have you ever read the Song of Solomon? Bettina asks him. “A love stronger than death”. Levi quotes. I’m impressed, Samantha says. What does the book mean to you? Give me a synopsis please. Sam asks. It’s an allegory about the love that God has for Israel. What’s the surface reading? Sam presses. Are you trying to wrong-foot me? Levi asks her. No. Levi thinks about this.  
Simon and I were talking earlier about why I didn’t pick an audiobook for the Tesla. Let me put it this way, Samantha; I wouldn’t want to listen to The Song of Solomon on a talking book. Bettina and Simon exchange a big grin. That’s almost exactly what Lana said last night – that it wasn’t meant to be read aloud. And not five minutes earlier, I had told Raul that the next time he opens his Bible, that he’s to read The Song of Solomon aloud, Bettina says snickering. Why would you tell him that? Levi asks curiously. Bettina looks at Samantha. I’d like to tell him, so he gets a better understanding of the quality man that Ramon was. Samantha tears up and Bettina takes her hand. Sam nods.  
Last night, Sam, Lana and I were still up on the roof at Rolf’s when Raul dropped by. Why the roof? Levi asks. When the outlook is bleak, we need to focus on the uplook. Bettina announces. God is still on His Throne, and He made the heavens and the earth. What is man? Sam suddenly laughs and sniffles. After you climbed down, I kept asking Lana why. She just hugged me. I don’t know, she finally told me. But I do know that there is not a vacancy in the Trinity. No one says anything. I’m sorry, I interrupted, Sam says. I’m glad you did. That was a word of comfort that I needed to hear, Bettina says as she squeezes Sam’s hand. Please continue, Sam says.  
So we girls are up on the roof, and we’d heard someone get dropped off on the highway. Door closes, car pulling away. Then a minute or two later someone was using the knocker on the door. Rolf doesn’t have a doorbell, Simon interjects. We heard Rolf say “look me in the eye and tell me it wasn’t you” and then there was an angry “I did not kill my brother” response. So we knew it was Raul. I told Sam and Lana that I’d better get down there so I could make peace, but that was completely unnecessary. By the time I came into the kitchen, everyone was laughing, even Raul. I gave him a hug and my condolences. You gave him two hugs, Simon notes. He needed them, Bettina says. I don’t want you hugging other men, Simon says seriously. Bettina puts her head down, and Levi sees her face blush.  
So what happened next? Sam asks Simon. Raul asked how you were, and Bettina told him that you weren’t about to lose your deposit on the plantation, and that he had to marry you now. Sam gasps, you didn’t! Bettina snickers. What did he say? He quoted from the Book of Ruth, Bettina says, looking at Simon. What was the quote? I don’t want to go there right now. Why? Because it would be awkward. What did he say? Sam presses.  
That there is one nearer of kin. It was an oblique way of saying that he wants to marry Lana. Bettina looks at Simon. I’ve seen Lana hug other men. Older men and kids don’t count, he replies. Why are you making a big deal of this? Sam asks Simon. Because jealousy is a part of love, and I’m jealous of my fiance’s gorgeous body. I’m even jealous of her time. I certainly don’t want her breasts pressing up against another man. Bettina puts her head down.  
Ramon wasn’t like that, Sam protests. Who are you kidding? Simon says. He told Rolf that he was going to kill Levi. When was this? Sam asks. Right after Jax and I got back from Israel. He offered to give Rolf a ride back after class, and Rolf asked if he’d be willing to stop by a Krogers so he could get some groceries. I hitched along. He was actually ticked off at me for taking shotgun. Everyone wants to talk to Rolf alone, Simon explains to Levi. Rolf had helped him earlier with a tricky situation. Ramon looked in the rearview and thanked him and really meant it. Then he told us that he was thinking about killing this Levi, as an indirect way of asking Rolf’s advice. Rolf, of course, didn’t say anything. So I asked him why. They’re spending too much time together. I talked him out of it, Simon admits, grinning at Levi. Why didn’t Rolf say anything? Bettina asks. He did eventually. I asked him what Lana thought of Levi, and he ignored my question. Then Ramon came right out and asked him what he thought of Levi. And he just said that you were there to protect Lana, your bosses orders. And that closed the loop. No more talk of killing you, Simon tells Levi. 

Simon, if you had been killed trying to rescue Emilie, what would you expect me to do? Bettina asks suddenly. Shed some tears, put me in the ground, say a few nice words, and then move on. But wouldn’t I be disrespecting your memory? Only if you went out and lived a wicked life afterwards. So you wouldn’t want me to be a perpetual widow? I could build you a shrine like Graceland, Bettina teases. Only if you charge admission, Simon quips. Everyone chuckles. Here’s the deal, babe. If something happens to me, and we don’t have kids – I want you to marry again, like the Book of Ruth. Be fruitful and multiply. But babe, if we’ve got kids when I die…I don’t want someone else raising them. You know my history. Bettina nods somberly. She points at him. You can marry again if I die, but no stepkids period, and Lana has to approve of her. I’ll just marry Lana, Simon says. I’d be okay with that, Bettina announces. Be fruitful and multiply. Samantha gives her friend a look. I’m a Christian, not a Mormon. My marriage vows are till death do us part. Not for all eternity.  
How long would I have to wait? Bettina asks Simon. I was just thinking about that, Simon admits. Rolf’s four years is too much. But I’d want the pale face of my gorgeous Shulammite to get brown from the sun in the interim. Simon says grinning at her. She beams back at him. How did we get off on this morbid rabbit trail? Sam asks. 

*** 

How’s Samantha? Saul asks Levi when he checks in that afternoon. Far better than I expected. She has quality friends, Levi says. Of the highest caliber, he adds. Was it awkward with Lana? Levi lets out a deep breath. Lana wasn’t there. It was just Simon and Bettina and myself, then Jax stopped by. We all had lunch together. 

How did she treat you? Sam and I are good. She gave me a hug when she left. I knew what she was telling me, that she’ll marry me once she’s done grieving. That’s what I’ve always wanted, Saul cautions, but you might be reading too much into the situation, Levi. I don’t believe so, Saul, and I’ll tell you why. Simon chastised Bettina for giving Raul a hug when she saw him at Rolf’s last night. I don’t want you hugging other men. And she got embarrassed. Later she tried to defend herself, and said that she’d seen Lana hug other guys. And Simon told her that old men and children don’t count. Jealousy is a proof of love, and that he was jealous of not only her gorgeous body but also her time, and he certainly didn’t want her breasts pressing up against another man.  
When Jax came, Sam held up her hands to stop him, and gave him her cheek to kiss instead. But when I went to leave, she hugged me, not holding back. I knew then.

Bettina and Simon set the stage for it to happen. They talked about what they expected of each other if one of them were to die, and it helped Sam. What did Simon say? That he didn’t want someone else raising his kids, that she knew his history. But if they didn’t have kids, then he wanted her to marry again. Be fruitful and multiply. That she would only disrespect his memory if she lived wickedly after he was gone. What did Bettina say? She said that he could marry again, but no step kids and Lana had to approve of her. Then Simon said that he’d just marry Lana. And Bettina said that she would be fine with that. Be fruitful and multiply. Sam gave her a look, and Bettina said that she wasn’t a Mormon, that her vows were only until death do us part, not for all eternity. Then Bettina asked Simon how long should she wait, teasing him a little. Simon said not four years – which was Rolf’s take, but just a season. Then he paid her a truly beautiful compliment from The Song of Solomon. They’ve really helped Sam, Saul. All of them. Rolf and Lana yesterday, and Bettina and Simon today.  
Why wasn’t Lana there today? She’s staying in at the apartment. Raul broke up with her. I’ve lost most of the respect I had for him, Saul, but my respect for his dead brother has actually increased. What happened? Last night, Raul asked Lana to drive him back to his brownstone, and they left Rolf’s together. When the news came out that the body was snatched, Bettina said she was afraid that Lana had run off with him, because she wasn’t answering her phone. She had Simon go check on her. He said that she racked her shotgun and told him to go away. She didn’t want to let him in, but he insisted on waiting. She got changed, and finally let him in and sat with him at the kitchen table, and didn’t offer him anything, and was out of spirits.  
Finally she looked up at him and thanked him for the Bible verse. And it was then that he saw that she had been crying. She told him that she needed to rest, and that she’d call Bettina later. He hurt her? Saul says icily. With his words, Levi replies. Bettina asked Sam if she could tell me the story, so I’d know what a quality man Ramon was, and Sam teared up and agreed. What was the story?  
Ramon and Simon had covered for Raul. It was truly noble what he did for his brother. Raul had written her a long letter full of Catholic doctrine. No compliments. No mention of looking forward to seeing her. Just an inquisition. I await your response. Lana told Ramon that she was going to break up with him if he didn’t talk to her before the wedding. She got him to give her his word that he wouldn’t warn his brother. She wants to be loved and appreciated by her man. Why hadn’t he sent her a text after the shooting? Jax sent her one. _I’m proud of you, babe._ She told Ramon what it would have meant to her to have something like that from Raul. Rolf sent her a text too. _Ask me anything, up to half my kingdom._ She said that it was so perfect, and made her laugh. Why couldn’t Raul send her a nice verse? She would have treasured it. 

Ramon told Simon about it and they arranged for an armored car to bring her a gift that evening, that had supposedly been held up in customs, and should have arrived before the letter. Bettina said that Lana was so happy and just glowing. Simon said that she couldn’t speak, and held her hands over her heart, and just swayed from side to side, and couldn’t wait to show Bettina and Sam her note from Raul. 

What did it say? Saul asks. _Dearest Lana. Proverbs 31:10. Love, Raul._ It’s a verse about a virtuous woman being worth more than rubies. Enclosed was a ruby necklace. 

Ramon and Simon played ignorant when the girls came back to the kitchen table, and Simon looked up the verse on his phone, and showed it to Ramon. Lana told Ramon, “I release you”, and he left as quick as he could and flew back to Mexico that night. Sam told us that in the car outside was the first time that they’d kissed, after she thanked him for what he’d done for Lana. Sam recognized his writing. 

I understand now, why you loved him, I told Sam, and she burst into tears and went away with Bettina for awhile. 

Jax came in a little later, and Sam pointed to her cheek, and then she told him to put his arm around her, and he gave her a side hug, and she rested her head on his shoulder and watched while Bettina and I made lunch, as Simon told Jax that Raul had broken up with Lana. 

When I got up to leave after lunch, she went with me to the door. She told me to wait, and gave me a hug and told me thank you. And I knew what she was telling me. 

Come back home, Saul tells him after a long pause. I’d like to see Lana once more, Levi admits. Her friends will take care of her, Levi, and Samantha is a jealous woman. Your work there is done…well done. Come back home.


	15. Chapter 15

Lana wakes up later in the afternoon and checks her phone. No messages or texts from Raul. She calls Bettina. Bettina’s phone, Jax answers. Hi, Jax. Lana says. Hi. Is Bettina available? She’s giving Sam a massage up in her room. I’ll head over then, Lana says. See you soon. 

Lana comes inside the house an hour later and doesn’t see anyone. She heads out to the pool. Twenty minutes later, everyone is sitting around the TV on the couch. I thought you said Lana was coming over, Sam tells Jax. It was over an hour ago. Simon comes downstairs in his swim trunks. He looks at Sam. I thought it was you in the pool. 

She’s here! Sam tells Bettina. And everyone follows Simon out to the pool. They see Lana doggy paddling. Simon takes off his shirt and jumps in with a big splash. He and Lana swim over to the side of the pool. Jax sees that she’s wearing a sleeveless swim top that shows off her lean brown arms. Lana puts her googles on her forehead. How long have you been here? Bettina asks. A little while. No one was downstairs when I got in, and I needed to do something active, Lana admits. Are you wearing a swim dress? Sam asks her. It’s a swim skirt. I want to see it, Bettina says. Lana puts her googles back on and doggy paddles over to the ladder and climbs out. She bends over and turns her head to the side as she wrings out her high pony tail. Everyone walks over to her. You look adorable! Sam exclaims. Bettina just stares at her. Jax grins. It’s a great look, Lana. She looks down as she smiles her Mona Lisa smile and straightens up and stands on one foot, wrapping the other behind her ankle and balancing on her toes. Are you wearing leggings under your skirt? Bettina finally asks. Of course. It is comfortable? Jax asks. It’s more designed for modesty, Lana admits. Why were you doggy paddling? Simon asks. That’s how I swim, Lana replies. I like to see where I’m going. Bettina and Sam exchange a look. I brought your pajamas and your toothbrush and a few extras, Lana tells Bettina. They’re in my car. Thank you, sweetie. 

I thought you went swimming with your mother when you were a kid, Jax says. I loved going to the waterpark. I’d go down the slide, swim to my mother, then scamper out of the pool and climb right back up the ladder. I could do that all day when I was a little girl. When I started to develop, then I became too self conscious. When was the last time you’ve been swimming? Jax asks. Our whitewater trip in Portland. What about before that? When I was a little girl. I bought this when we were dating, and I saw that you had a pool at your place, Lana tells Jax. This is my first time wearing it. 

Where did you find it? Sam asks. Online. We’ll look together later if you’d like. Are you done swimming? Simon asks. I’d be up for a game of water polo, Lana tells him, if I can be on your team. Simon grins. 

Bettina goes inside and calls Emilie. Hi! Are you free? I’m with Jon, Emilie says. We’re playing water polo at Sam’s. Please come. Lana’s playing too. Don’t make fun of her – she only knows how to doggie paddle and she’s wearing a swim skirt. What?!? Emilie shrieks and laughs. Let me call you back. She goes back to cuddling with Jon on the couch. Everyone’s over at Sam’s. They want to play water polo. Jon doesn’t say anything. Bettina told me not to make fun of Lana. She’s wearing a swim skirt and only knows how to doggie paddle. Do you want to go? Jon asks her. She nods. I’ve got to get back though right after, he cautions her. I’ve got to get Mike from the airport; we’re going to be recording tonight. She nods. 

Please don’t dunk me, Lana tells everyone when they jump into the pool. Girls against guys? Bettina asks. So how does the game work? Lana asks. It’s like a game of tag. We throw the ball into the net as we swim. You have to be swimming, and not resting on the sides for it to count. If one of the guys touches you and you still have the ball, you have to give it to them. So if Simon is swimming to you, you throw the ball to Sam or me. But if he ignores you, swim up close and throw it past Jax into the goal. 

Half an hour later, Jon and Emilie show up. You’re on our team, Sam tells Emilie. Girls against guys. Jax sees Emilie and Sam swimming towards him and lobs the ball into the water in front of Simon, who swims furiously, trying to beat Bettina. He quickly throws it toward the goal, but Lana catches it. Bettina dunks him just for spite.  
Lana tosses the ball in the water just ahead of Bettina, and she swims with it down to the other end. She passes it to Sam, who passes it to Emilie, who tries to score, but Jon blocks it. 

Bettina goes back to Lana, and tells her to switch. I need to rest. Lana doggie paddles toward the middle of the pool. 

An hour later, the guys finally win the game, 5 to 3. 

That was fun, Lana says smiling. Who is up for doing a hundred laps with me? Simon asks. I will, Lana volunteers. I’ll get us something to eat, Jax says. I’ll go with you, Jax, Bettina says. Any requests? Applesauce and cottage cheese with cinnamon, Sam says. And a watermelon, Lana adds. Simon? Pizza. Jon and Emilie? We can’t stay. We need to get going, Emilie admits. 

Sam and Lana start doggy paddling together, while Simon glides through the water using a crawl stroke, and then somersaults underwater and kicks off the wall. How are you doing? Simon told us that Raul hurt you with his words. I was hoping there would be a message or a text from him apologizing on my phone when I woke up, Lana admits, but no. Would you be open to a question? Sam asks. Yes. What are you pretending not to know? Lana thinks about this in silence as she paddles. He wanted me to elope with him last night, Lana admits. Jax told me that I shouldn’t expect a traditional courtship from Raul, just a take it or leave it offer. Is that what you mean? Samantha doesn’t reply and just swims alongside Lana. I told him to talk to my father, and he implied that I was behaving like a child. He said that Rolf had put that part in his Solomon story just for me. I did a silent close on him, and he asked if I had shown my parents the letter. Yes. What did they think? My mother still doesn’t want me to marry you, and my father thinks you’re a simpleton. Samantha laughs. It went downhill from there, Lana admits. What happened? He asked me why my father thought that, and I told him to ask him. He’ll tell you. He didn’t like that. Then he asked me if I thought he was a simpleton. What did you say? Sam asks eagerly. I told him that he wasn’t a fool. You do think I’m a simpleton, he muttered to himself and then got out of the car in a huff. It was funny, and I tried not to laugh, but I couldn’t help smiling. He turned around and leaned his head back in the car, and I leaned over and turned my head up so he could kiss me. And then he said that the verse was from Simon and the necklace was from Ramon, and slammed the door.  
They swim a lap in silence. Lana, Raul is a supremely confident and competent businessman, but you’re his first girlfriend. He’s insecure and doesn’t know how to express his love. You’re going to have to teach him how to love you. Paradise is made, not found. They swim several more laps in silence. How do I do that though, without spending time with him? Make an “I Want” list, Samantha says and give it to him after he apologizes. What if he doesn’t apologize? Lana asks. Then he’ll write a series of love poems about you when he’s an old man: The Song of Raul. The girls laugh.  
Sam, I was going to break up with him after getting that letter. Then Bettina got me hoping that he was a brilliant chess player, but it still hurt me that he didn’t pay me any compliments. I decided that I’d give him until your wedding rehearsal, and I explained to Ramon why I might not chose to be your sister, and made him promise not to warn Raul. Just to let it play out. Then the necklace and note came, and I released Ramon from his promise. And I called Raul that night. When I replay that phone call, I did all the talking. He still didn’t compliment me or tell me that he loved me. I know Ramon talked to him, Sam, but I don’t think it took. I’m just a piece of furniture to him.  
No, you’re not, Sam protests. What else are you pretending not to know, Lana? You’re judging him - using Jax as your standard of how he should act. 

They swim in silence. I’m always going to wear that necklace next to my heart, and try to live up to what he thought of me, Lana says, changing the subject. I’m so sorry, Samantha. He so admired you, Lana. We were going to name our first daughter after you, Sam saying, choking up. They keep swimming. I told him about what happened to me, Sam admits. Then I told him what you said about a stallion and his mare. And he told me whatever you want, Samantha. They swim in silence. Don’t be afraid to tell Raul what you want, Lana. 

*** 

Everyone eats pizza and watermelon as they sit around the dining room table. What are we going to do for the memorial? Sam asks. That’s on hold, Jax says. Rolf called a band meeting for late tonight. Jonny left to pick Mike up from the airport; he’s pausing his campaign. SH5 is getting back together for one last song, Simon says. Are you going to be able to play? Bettina asks Jax. I’ll try. Bettina goes over and sits next to him. Let me see your hand. Everyone watches as he gives it to her. Bettina sets it on her lap, and rubs her hands together. Then she puts them around Jax’s hand and closes her eyes. Suddenly she feels Lana's hands on her shoulders. Simon puts his hands on Lana’s and Jax's shoulders. Sam does the same to Lana and Bettina. 

I don’t want you going back to rock music, Jax. Just this one song, Bettina tells him, and then go forward with your life. 

**Two days later…**

SH5 releases a new video: Aftermath. It starts with a somber loop as Cassidy Meadows announces the death of Ramon Ortega on Channel 5 News. _His band, Uppsala, was playing to a sold out show…_  
The drums and guitars kick in and Jon screams. Scenes from various Uppsala live concerts are interspersed with the band members of SH5 practicing: Rolf back on drums, effortlessly working his kit, Mike back on lead guitar, now wearing a button down shirt and a wedding band on his left hand. Jax back on bass, a heat pack on his right hand between sessions. The song slows down. Jon stares at the camera. _I don’t have it in me to sing of defeat - triumph over tragedy._ Then the band drops a monster breakdown, and the scene switches back to a close up of Ramon playing bass in the stage lights, and James on drums, and the crowd going wild, and Jon singing at the concert.  
Then it switches back to Jon in studio screaming the vocals into a microphone. Simon sings the cleans: _what happened to my happy ending?_ And Jax lets out a guttural roar into his microphone as the guitars soar. Pictures flash back to him in the hospital all bruised and bandaged up, and Lana doing a perp walk, escorted by FBI agents. Jon finishes the song, _but the beat goes on_ , and the song loops back to its opening. And black and white stills of Uppsala come on screen, the band all together, their arms around each other’s shoulders, and a picture of Ramon with his devil may care grin as he plays, and it fades out.  
Tia sobs and Raul wipes the tears from his eyes when the video finishes. They press replay.  
Tim watches the video with Starlet at the ultra-exclusive rehab clinic. They both cry and hug each other afterwards, and tell Samantha and Ramon stories at the next group session.  
Saul watches it with closed captioning. They made him into a rock god, Saul mutters at the end. He catches glimpses of Samantha in his next viewing. She’s holding up her arms at the concert, cheering.  
Mike is back on the campaign trail with Berto the next day, shaking hands, and asking for votes. By the following weekend, polls show that the Michigan Senate race is a dead heat. An October surprise, pundits say.


End file.
